Amazing Grace
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: There's a war in an wants to save his brother but perhaps he won't have to. Meanwhile, love deepens, friendships are rekindled, battles fought, reunions take place. Oh and there were cracks in the Cage. But Upstairs Raphael has lost his mind and will stop at nothing to get what he wants even if it means committing the worst acts an angel is capable of.
1. Not Like Most Couples

**Hi gang! This is the sequel to my story "Look Into My Eyes". You don't have to read that first but I recommend it. I put this is the crossover section because it technically is but you don't have to know anything about Highlander to enjoy it.**

**We pick up pretty much where we left off. Oh and there's smut in this chapter.**

* * *

For a while things were almost normal, well as normal as things could get for a hunter and an angel who were in love with each other. And who had both recently lost a brother each. The first case Bobby had been able to scrounge up for them was a simple salt and burn in Nebraska but a hunt was a hunt was a hunt.

Cas stared at Dean incredulously "You don't want me to use my powers?"

"It would make things too easy Cas, if you just smited the damn thing."

Cas sighed "The correct word is smote, Dean and I can't smite something that's already dead."

Dean ignored the grammar lesson and arched an eyebrow "Really? You mean you can't just snap your fingers and poof the ghost?"

"No. I can however to that to its bones but to the actual spirit…" he trailed off and then said "An archangel probably could though. Besides Dean, I am uncomfortable with just killing the spirit like that. Can't we try talking to it and asking it to move on first?"

Dean stared at him "Where did that question come from?"

Cas looked down, cheeks tinged "Well, Gabriel had this feature called Netflix and I saw this really engaging show called Ghost Whisperer and…"

Dean laughed and put a hand on Cas's shoulder "Okay babe, we can try that. But if it turns out to be violent we're torching the remains."

"Yes Dean."

…

Dean dragged Cas back into the motel room and sat him down in front of the TV "Cas, babe, I love you but you need to seriously work on your acting."

"I'm not entirely certain what I did wrong Dean."

Dean sighed and handed Cas the remote "You scared the dude. I'm pretty sure he pissed his pants. So, I want you to find a crime show to watch and take notes on how the cops act, okay?"

Cas looked up at him "Very well Dean. What will you do while I am taking notes?"

"I'm gonna go talk to the cops and next case, we'll see what you learned." Dean leaned down and kissed his cheek "I'll come back with dinner."

…

Castiel had every intention of doing as Dean asked; it always made him so happy to please his hunter. He scrolled through the menu on the TV, looking for something about police procedure and came across a show that was titled "Handcuffs." Figuring that was probably what he was meant to watch he pressed 'Play."

A very attractive female in a very tight police uniform walked on screen. Her breasts were far too perfect to be natural. She walked slowly, twirling a baton towards a cell that contained a well-muscled man in prison garb.

Castiel tilted his head, he suddenly got the impression this might not be what Dean had in mind but he was too curious to turn away. He had seen pornographies at Gabriel's house after the archangel told him it was all right as long as Gabriel wasn't home at the time. Apparently men, unless they were romantically involved, were not supposed to watch porn together. Halfway through the film, he had his pants undone and his cock out. While he found females ascetically pleasing to a degree and he had unlimited respect for them, he preferred the hard lines and contours of the male body. He wondered if the motel had some same-sex porn available, though there was something enjoyable about this kind as well. Perhaps it was the plot.

The man was handcuffed to the sink in the cell and the woman was riding him, bouncing up and down, making obscene noises. Castiel stroked his member to the rhythm of the music in the background and he wondered what it would be like for Dean to enter him? So far Castiel had been on top each time because Dean seemed to enjoy it so much and Castiel wanted to know why. Tonight he was going to have Dean show him what was so wonderful about being on the bottom.

He climaxed thinking about this scenario, completely ignoring the rest of the film. When it was over he scrolled through the available options again and found a heterosexual one he had been fascinated by at Gabriel's, The Pizza Man.

Just why did the babysitter enjoy being spanked so much? Would Dean enjoy it? Would Castiel? They already liked things a little rough, perhaps they could spice things up a little.

The door opened and Dean came in, carrying of all things, a pizza. He set the box down on the table, took one look at the TV and said "That is not a crime drama, Cas."

"I'm aware" Castiel had stroked himself into hardness again "I was distracted Dean, I apologize. You'll have to choose one for me."

Dean sat next to him "You been watching porn this whole time?"

"Yes. Would you like to watch with me? Gabriel told me that only couples should watch porn together."

Dean looked at Castiel's face and then down at his crotch "You already got off once by the looks of it."

Castiel's cheeks flushed "Yes, I was thinking about you. Dean, I would like to know what you enjoy about receiving. I want you to be on top tonight."

Dean's green eyes were blown wide with sudden lust and he pulled him into a kiss "Whatever you want, babe" he murmured. He lowered himself so he was kneeling before him on the floor and he wrapped his mouth around Castiel's cock.

"Oh, Dean" Castiel forced off Dean's jacket and undid his tie. Dean shrugged out of his own shirt and rested his hands on Castiel's knees, taking him as far as he could. While Castiel did not have a gag reflex, Dean did and the angel had to be careful not to thrust too hard lest the man choke. But Dean had been practicing by stuffing whole bananas into his mouth which only served to turn Castiel on.

Castiel removed the top half of his own clothing and then pulled Dean off of him and onto his lap "I don't want to come too soon, Pumpkin," he purred using the endearment he only used during the act of lovemaking. Surprisingly Dean had liked it from the start.

Dean straddled him, "You got it, babe" he smashed their mouths together and pushed Cas back down on the bed. He trailed kisses down Castiel's chin, neck and down to his chest where he latched on to a nipple with his mouth, while fingering the other.

Castiel groaned and bucked his hips up. He ran his hands down Dean's back, one sliding underneath the waistband of his slacks, and sliding a finger in the cleft of his ass.

Dean moaned "Fuck, baby" his mouth and hand traded nipples.

"Dean, please" Castiel panted "get on with it."

Dean chuckled and licked his way down Castiel's torso, swirling around his belly button.

"Deeeaaan" Castiel lifted his hips.

Dean got the message and pulled his pants and underwear all the way off. The hunter got off the bed and dug through his bag "Put your knees up babe."

Castiel had done so as soon as Dean had left the bed "You don't need to tell me, Dean."

Dean took off his own pants and shoes, kicking them somewhere and moved to stand at the foot of the bed, tube of lube in his hand. He stared down at Castiel's hole, swallowed thickly and licked his lips. He took a breath "Cas, I wanna try something if you don't mind."

Castiel had a thought of what Dean might be referring to, he had seen it a few times in films he's watched and found it arousing. But he'd been afraid to bring it up with Dean, he wasn't sure the hunter would care for the idea "You can try anything you like with me, my love."

Dean got on his knees on the bed, setting the lube to the side. He pushed Castiel back further. The angel provided more access by lifting his legs into the air and spreading them wide—he was quite flexible. Dean groaned at the sight "You are one gorgeous son of a bitch, you know that?" He lowered himself down, grabbed Castiel's thighs and lifted him up slightly.

Dean started with a lick to Castiel's balls, and then moved to the flesh surrounding his entrance.

"Oh, oh Dean" Castiel shivered pleasantly as the human's tongue prodded at the hole. The angel's breath came quicker, this was quite the pleasurable experience; there was just something wonderfully tingly about the soft yet strong wet muscle lapping at such a private spot. Dean's tongue poked in further causing Castiel to cry out "Oh fuck, Dean!"

Dean grinned up at him "Oh baby, I love it when you talk dirty."

"Fuck me Dean" Castiel threw his head back and closed his eyes. He soon felt a lubed finger sliding into his entrance. He swirled and twisted it around, before another joined it. Castiel jerked up when Dean found his prostate.

"Yeah, you like that baby? You like my fingers stretching you wide, getting you ready for my cock?"

"Yes, Dean, please" he opened his eyes and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist, crossing his ankles "fuck me. I want you inside me. Now!" he growled.

"So demanding," Dean lined himself up.

"You know you love it."

Dean smirked and pushed himself in "Castiel" he moaned "you're so fucking tight baby, feels so good."

As Dean began to thrust, Castiel could see why the hunter enjoyed it so. It just felt right. Then Castiel remembered the position he saw in the film "Dean" he rasped out "Dean, I want to, I want to sit on your lap while you fuck me."

Dean blinked and his eyes got big "Oh baby" he slid out of him and sat on the edge of the bed.

Castiel crawled over to him and straddled his lap, lowering himself back onto Dean's impressive cock.

Dean groaned "Oh yeah, baby, that's it. You fuck yourself on my cock, that's it."

This angle worked much better and it allowed Castiel's prostate to be stimulated each time "Yes Dean, yes" he moved up and down, riding Dean's cock hard and fast "so good Dean, so fucking good. Touch me Dean."

Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's nearly finished member and stroke in time to his own thrusts. "I'm close, baby, so close."

"Me too," the heat coiled and his muscles tensed "oh Dean!" he came with one last jerk of Dean's wrist.

Dean's other hand tightened on Castiel's hip "Castiel!" he called, spilling himself up into him.

They rested their heads together as they caught their breath.

"I think the pizza got cold" Castiel said after a minute.

Dean kissed him "Don't care, I like cold pizza."

…

Dean, still naked but whatever, bit into a cold slice of pizza "So, Cas, you wanna tell me just how you got distracted from watching a cop show?"

Cas sat across from him "I came across a film called "Handcuffs"; I thought it might be the genre you wanted. But I was wrong."

Dean arched an eyebrow "And you kept watching it why?"

"I was intrigued." Cas, though he constantly said he "did not require sustenance" was eating a slice of pizza as well. Dean was trying to get him in the habit of eating "Dean, may I ask why you decided to use your tongue tonight?"

Dean had been afraid of this question "Why? Didn't you like it?"

"Oh I enjoyed it very much, Dean. I admit it is an activity I've been wanting to try with you but I wasn't sure you'd be receptive to the notion."

Dean ran a hand through his hair and set down his pizza "Well, I gotta confess something to ya, Cas. I've always been bisexual. You're the first dude I've been with but I, uh, have watched gay porn once or twice. You know when I first saw someone do the tongue thing I was grossed out but I got used to the idea eventually. And ever since we got together I've been wanting to do it with you, I just didn't know how to explain it." Wow, he was surprisingly comfortable talking to Cas about sex.

Cas reached across the table and put a hand over Dean's "That was my issue. Perhaps we should be more open about our sexual desires. There should be no modesty between lovers."

"Yeah, you're right" Dean swallowed "So what else have you been thinking about?"

"Well, we have yet to make love in the Impala."

"Okay, here, wait" Dean got up and took the complimentary notepad and pen from the side table "let's make a list" he sat back down and wrote _Sex in Baby_ on the top.

"Have you been thinking of anything new?" Cas asked.

"I, uh, wouldn't say now to eating pie off your chest."

Cas colored prettily "You may write that down."

Dean did so "Your turn."

"I'm interested in restraints and spanking…but only if you are."

Dean thought about it "I'll restrain you, if you want, but I'm not sure I can handle it myself." Not after hell.

Cas nodded "Of course Dean, I understand."

"But I think I can go for the spanking, no problem."

…

Eventually they had managed to take out the ghost. It was actually boringly easy so they didn't feel guilty taking the time to have lots and lots of sex. As fun as the sex was they both still wanted to kill something that wasn't already dead. So they were on the lookout. Normal couples didn't go looking for trouble but Dean and Cas…well, they weren't exactly a normal couple. They were rather unique in every way.

* * *

**Okay, so don't worry. We'll see how Sam's doing in a couple of chapters or so. **

**My plan to is update at least once a week depending...I've got other crap on my mind. You know how it goes.**

**Please review. I've gone over this a bunch of times but if you spot a glaring typo, for the love of Chuck let me know and I'll fix it.**

**TTFN**


	2. Methos

**One word: Methos!**

* * *

They were in Colorado before they came across something that required their killing-monsters expertise.

The coroner had finally left them alone to examine the body. "Vampire kill" Castiel said.

"Yep" Dean agreed "no doubt. There's probably a nest in town."

"Possibly" Cas nodded "I admit I don't know much about the habits of vampires. Don't they sometimes hunt alone?"

"Sometimes, I guess. Haven't met one yet. They usually stick together."

"And some of them are good aren't they? I watched a show on Gabriel's Netflix about a girl who slays vampires and she was romantically involved with a vampire named Angel and.."

Dean held up a hand to silence him "That's fiction Cas. But Sam and I once met a group of vamps who lived on animal blood so some of them try to do good I guess."

Cas hmmed thoughtfully "So most likely this case is a nest of typical vampires?"

"Probably but that's where research comes in."

…

"A barn" Castiel said as they were watching the vampires' hideout from a covering of trees.

"No shit Cas" Dean rolled his eyes "They like to hole up in shitty places like this."

"No, Dean. I want to put that on the list. We met in corporeal form in a barn and I would like to copulate in one, possibly the one where we met."

Dean smirked at him "As long as you stop saying copulate, I'm game."

"I hope you're here to kill the vampires instead of just watching them all day."

The voice had come out of nowhere, its owner being so stealthy neither angel nor hunter heard him come up behind them. They both turned, favored weapons drawn.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean exclaimed. Castiel just stared. The man was familiar.

The man smirked "Where? He owes me a cup of wine."

Dean leveled his gun at him "Who the hell are you?"

"I guess I'm a hunter, like yourselves I assume." His eyes fell on Castiel's angel blade "Well, I reckon you're a bit more than a hunter, aren't you Columbo?"

The man was definitely familiar, by his snark alone. Castiel peered at him closely "Methos?" he asked.

His hands dropped to his sides, one hand hovering over his hip where likely a sword was concealed underneath his coat. "And you would be?"

"I'm Castiel" he lowered his blade.

Dean did not lower his gun "You know this guy, Cas?"

Methos sighed, "Castiel. Well, fancy running into you here. Nice vessel."

"Thank you" Castiel nodded "Dean, this is Methos. He's one of the Fallen like Mother and Aunt Grace and an old friend of mine."

Dean put away his gun "Okay."

"Methos, this is Dean. He is my…" he paused unsure of how to introduce Dean. They hadn't discussed labeling their relationship.

Dean sighed and supplied "Boyfriend."

Castiel's cheeks flushed pleasantly at that "Yes, boyfriend. He is also the Righteous Man."

Methos arched an eyebrow "Oh, so you're the one who started the domino effect that let Lucifer out of the box."

Castiel narrowed his eyes "Methos" he hissed.

Dean crossed his arms and opened his mouth but Castiel rested a hand on his shoulder "Please remain calm Dean and Methos, don't start anything."

Methos sighed, "Sorry. It's good to see you again Castiel."

"Yes, I regret how we parted ways. I have recently chosen the third option."

"Finally understand free will huh?"

"Yes."

"Glad to hear it."

Castiel removed his hand from Dean's shoulder and stepped forward "Is this where we hug?"

Methos blinked "Uh, maybe?"

They hugged and Castiel ghosted his wing over Methos's arm. Traditional angel greeting would have them touching wings, but since Methos no longer had any…

"So" Dean cleared his throat "Methos, you're here to kill some vampires?"

Castiel stepped back. Did Dean sound jealous?

"Yes" Methos pulled out his sword, it was an Ivanhoe, gold hilt with a few jewels incrusted in it.

"I've watched you on occasion over the centuries Methos; lately you have been avoiding confrontation."

Methos rolled his eyes "Castiel, you know me. I get bored and sometimes when I get bored I just want to kill something. So shall we go in while they're still sleeping? I think there are about twelve of them."

Dean pulled out his machete "Yeah, let's do this."

…

Three men who were exceptional at chopping heads against twelve vampires was really no contest. Dean didn't even think of pulling out the Colt. Methos was clearly so practiced with head chopping he didn't even get any blood on him.

"Well" Dean said, cleaning his machete on the shirt of a dead vampire "that wasn't as exciting as I was hoping."

Cas moved over to him "I'm sure we'll find something else. Are you injured at all?"

"Nope. These vamps must have been couch potatoes or something."

Before Cas could point out that the vampires looked nothing like potatoes Methos said "So is this foreplay for you two?"

"That is not your business, Methos" Cas told him.

Methos smirked "It totally is, isn't it? That's so cute in a disturbing sort of way. How about we celebrate a job well done over beer? My treat."

Dean shrugged "As long as you're buying."

As they followed Methos to whatever bar he was taking them to Dean asked "So how long have you known him?"

Cas sighed "We were in the same Flight. The Rebellion broke up many relationships. He was one of my best friends." He ran a hand through his hair "I need to tell him about Balthazar; they were Mates."

Dean cringed "Damn and I can believe it."

Cas chuckled slightly "Yes, their attitudes were very similar."

…

After a round of drinks, Castiel requested that he be alone with Methos to explain things. Dean understood and went back to the motel.

Castiel and Methos went walking in a nearby park.

"What do you wanna talk about without your boyfriend present?"

Castiel sighed "The Apocalypse has been averted."

"I figured. The sudden lack of apocalyptic signs was rather telling.'

"Lucifer has been returned to the cage. Michael is with him."

Methos's eyes widened "How'd that happen?"

Castiel told him of Dean and Sam's vessel status and what Sam had to do.

"But Dean refused to say yes to Michael?"

"Yes, that's why Michael resurrected Dean and Sam's half-brother. I must also tell you, Brother Gabriel is dead."

Methos froze in his tracks "What? How?"

This was one of the many parts Castiel wasn't looking forward to. Methos was a son of Lucifer and Gabriel was his favorite uncle. "Lucifer killed him."

"Why?"

"Gabriel was trying to stop him."

Methos sagged against a tree "Anyone else dead?"

Castiel put a hand on Methos's shoulder "I'm so sorry, Methos." He felt the tears form in his eyes, thinking about Balthazar. He'd been trying not to.

Methos blinked, clearly he understood what Castiel was trying to say "No, it can't be true. Not Balthazar. What happened?"

Instead of telling him Castiel put two fingers to his forehead and showed him.

"That's enough" Methos pushed his hand away. He took a deep breath "Lucifer came to me, you know, not long after he got out of the cage."

…

_His distress must have been apparent on his face, which was just stupid because he was usually quite adept at hiding his true emotions._

"_You okay, old man?" Joe asked passing him a beer "You look like your dog died."_

_Methos scoffed "Joe, you know I don't like dogs. Bloody co-dependent creatures. One wonders why I hang around MacLeod."_

_Joe rolled his eyes "If you don't want to tell me, just say so."_

_Methos took a breath "All those things that have been happening lately just makes me think of the Apocalypse."_

"_Yeah but that's not true is it? The real Apocalypse?"_

_Methos shrugged "Being the oldest man in the world doesn't mean I know everything." The truth was of course that the Apocalypse had begun—he could feel it._

_Mac came into the bar "Turn on the news" he said "something's happening in Maryland."_

_The news came on; an abandoned convent seemed to have exploded with a bright white light. Methos cursed in Enochian. The final seal had been broken; Lucifer had been sprung._

"_What the hell language was that?" Joe asked him._

"_Enochian" Methos chugged his beer because after all, if he didn't they would know something was wrong "I'll see you guys later." He left the bar before they could stop him._

_He drove home and put up angel banishing sigils. There was no guarantee Lucifer would come to him but it was a strong possibility. Damn, angels. Methos needed to figure out how to tell Mac about angels, not mention the truth about immortals before he found out from someone else._

_Methos decided to hit the road, if Lucifer was going to find him, he didn't want to be anywhere near Duncan. He was alone at a rest stop, honestly considering praying to Balthazar or Castiel to ask 'what the hell?' when the devil found him._

"_Hello Methos" Lucifer sat across from him at the picnic table._

_Methos only jumped a little bit "What are you doing here?"_

"_Now, is that any way to greet your father?"_

_Methos sighed "Hello Father. Nice vessel. What are you doing here?"_

_Lucifer smiled slightly "Thank you. He won't last long I'm afraid" he gestured to himself "I need to find my true vessel. Anyway I wanted to see you."_

"_How did you find me?"_

"_You are my son. I can always find you."_

_Even though he knew the answer, he still asked "How did you get out of the cage?"_

"_The seals were broken."_

"_Right. Thought as much. Other than wanting to see me is there a particular reason for your visit?"_

"_I know of your exploits during the Bronze Age."_

_Methos crossed his arms "If you berate me for that it'd be hypocritical of you."_

_Ignoring that comment Lucifer said "How are your immortal brothers?"_

"_The ones also descended from you? Most of 'em are dead."_

"_Even Caspian?"_

"_Yep."_

_Lucifer's eyes flashed briefly "And the other 'horsemen'?"_

"_Silas and Kronos are dead too."_

"_Who killed them?"_

"_Beats me" Methos stood "Are we done? I have a date with Jack Daniels, Captain Morgan and Jose Cuervo."_

_Lucifer blinked "I don't know those men."_

"_Where have you been all this time? Living under a rock? Oh wait…Check your vessel's head. He looks like the drinking type."_

_Lucifer stood as well "That wasn't very nice Methos."_

"_Learnt from the best."_

"_I happen to be very nice."_

"_Yeah, as nice as the scorpion being carried across the river."_

_Lucifer held up a finger "Ah see, that's where I differ from the scorpion. I would wait till we reached land."_

_Methos huffed "What do you want?"_

"_I would like you to join me."_

"_My answer's the same as before."_

_Lucifer reached across the table and grabbed Methos's collar "This is the time when you must choose a side, my son."_

_Methos shoved out of his grasp "What does it matter? No matter who wins people will die. So if I must pick a side, I pick the third option: humanity."_

"_That was never a choice."_

"_Too fucking bad. That's my decision."_

"_You care about these hairless apes? These puny fish?"_

"_I do. I've learned my lesson. You know what your problem is, Dad? You hate humans more than you love your family."_

_Lucifer narrowed his eyes, then disappeared without a word._

"_Thought so" Methos muttered and returned to his car._

…

"I still don't get what happened to him" Methos sighed miserably "Of the four of them I would have put my money on Raphael to go evil."

"I'm sure others share your sentiment."

"So with Gabriel dead and Michael in the cage, Raphael's the eldest archangel. Does that mean he's in charge now?"

Castiel cringed "I hope not. Perhaps the lesser archangels will be against him. Dean and I are going to visit my Mother. Would you like to accompany us?"

"I know where Ceirdwyn's bar is. Maybe I'll meet you there."

"Will you be all right?"

Methos nodded "I'll be fine. You go be with your boyfriend."

Castiel pulled Methos into a hug "It's good to see you again, my friend."

"You too, Cassie" Methos patted his back.

Castiel stepped back "It's Cas."

* * *

**Please let me know if you liked it. Next time the boys will be in San Diego. Till then.  
**


	3. Like Home

**A/N: So I decided to make Benny not in Purgatory in this universe. Just to let you know.**

* * *

San Diego, CA

Cas was on the phone with Ceirdwyn as they crossed into San Diego County "We'll probably be there in another half hour, Mother…um, we were thinking of getting a motel room, why? Mother, that's not necessary, we…I'll ask him." Cas turned his head to Dean "She wants to know if we want to stay with her and Grace?"

Dean cocked an eyebrow and swallowed the drool that formed thinking about Grace's pie "They have the room?"

"Apparently it's a three-bedroom apartment."

"If it's no trouble" Dean said "their walls sound proof?" after all he planned on lots more sex with Cas. Ceirdwyn's laugh could be heard over the phone.

Cas pressed the phone close to his ear "You heard that? Yes, Mother…okay, Mom, if you insist. We'll see you soon. I love you too." He hung up and sighed.

"Well?" Dean asked.

"She said that she and Grace have noise blocking headphones."

Dean laughed "Okay then. She say what's for dinner?"

"No. But she did say their new bartender slash cook will be making something."

"And she insisted you call her Mom?"

"Apparently Mother makes her feel old."

Dean laughed again and squeezed Cas's thigh.

…

The pub was actually busy when they walked in. "Perhaps we should use the back entrance?" Cas suggested.

Dean couldn't resist "We always use the back entrance, babe."

Cas tilted his head, brows furrowed and then his eyes widened "Oh. You were making a joke."

"There you boys are" Ceirdwyn came up to them and pulled them both into a hug "You're just in time; Benny's jambalaya is almost finished."

Dean's mouth watered, he loved jambalaya "Is that what we're having?"

"Yep, come on back to the kitchen."

They followed her to the kitchen "So," she said "what brings you boys here?"

Dean looked at Cas "You didn't tell her?"

"I thought it would be best to tell the story in person" Cas said.

Ceirdwyn turned and faced them "Does this have to do with why Sam isn't with you?"

Dean sighed and nodded. It must have shown on his face because Ceirdwyn hugged him tightly "Oh Dean, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. What happened?"

"I think it's best if we discuss it later" Cas was looking at something behind Ceirdwyn.

"Oh" Ceirdwyn let go of Dean and stepped back "Boys this is Benny; it's okay you talk freely in front of him. Benny, this is my son Castiel and his boyfriend, Dean."

"Pleasure to meet you both" Benny was Cajun and a tall bearded man who looked very familiar.

Dean took a step closer to him "Do I know you?"

Benny peered closely at Dean "Damn" he breathed quietly "Ms. Ceirdwyn, you tell them what I am yet?"

Dean narrowed his eyes "And what are you?" his hand hovered over the Colt in his waistband.

"He's a vampire" Cas said, "it's quite apparent."

Ceirdwyn stepped in between Dean and Benny "It's okay, he's a good vampire, I promise."

Then it hit Dean "You were part of Lenore's nest" he said to Benny "I thought your name was Eli."

Benny sighed "I was hiding from my old nest, had to blend in. You're Sam's brother, thought I recognized you."

….

Two bites into the dinner and Dean seemed to have forgotten that Benny was a vampire. "Oh my God, this is the best jambalaya I've ever had."

Benny gave a pleased smile "Thank you Dean. I learned the recipe from an old neighbor lady way back. It's got just the right amount of everythin'."

"Sure does" Dean agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

Ceirdwyn looked wistful "I was in New Orleans before the French Quarter was even called that. You should have seen it."

"I'm sure it was a sight" Benny said "You ever meet the Voo Doo Queen?"

"No, but our friend, who should be here any minute, has."

Castiel tilted his head "Do you mean Methos?"

"Yes, he called earlier and said he'd drop by" Ceirdwyn and Grace tensed.

Methos sauntered into the apartment where they were having dinner "Mhmm, smells like Louisiana in here."

"I don't recall giving you a key" Ceirdwyn said.

Methos smirked "I've been on this rock longer than you, sweetheart" at her glare he coughed nervously and said "uh Mrs. Castiel's mom."

Dean snorted and Methos slid into the empty seat on the other side of Castiel.

"You two get much hunting done?" Methos asked them.

Castiel nodded "It was very satisfying on many levels."

"I'm sure it was" Methos said in a tone of voice, Castiel usually associated with Balthazar.

Dean's face turned red and he kicked Castiel under the table.

"Why did you kick me Dean?"

Everyone's eyes were on them. Dean smiled "So, is there dessert?"

…

Later that night Dean cuddled up to Cas. Telling Ceirdwyn and Grace about what happened had been hard and Dean didn't want to think about it anymore. They were both naked already, even when they didn't have sex (which was rare) they preferred to cuddle this way, both reveling in skin on skin. It had been surprisingly easy to convince Cas to lay next to him all night. Dean didn't mind him watching him all night provided he wasn't hovering over him like a creeper.

Dean trailed a finger down Castiel's chest to the line of hair that to what he was really after.

Cas moaned softly "Something you want, Dean?"

"You know what I want baby" he wrapped his hand around the angel's hardening cock.

"Oh Dean," Cas kicked off the sheet that was covering them. "Don't tease tonight, I'm not in the mood."

"That's good cause" Dean kissed him "neither am I." He crawled on top of Cas so that their cocks were lined up and rubbing against each other. Dean groaned in pleasure.

"Dean" Cas whined.

Dean chuckled "Okay, okay, relax" he quickly worked his way down and took the angel's cock in his mouth. He still wasn't as good at blowjobs as Cas was but Cas wasn't complaining. He seemed to enjoy it just the same—of course, it wasn't like he had a frame of reference. Meanwhile, Dean did and Cas gave the best BJs in the history of ever. He moved his lips up and down Cas's cock and swirled his tongue around. The angel was writhing and moaning beneath him, hands clutching at Dean's hair.

"Deeeaaannnn!"

Dean poked his tongue at the slit and then crawled over Cas again to reach the lube from the nightstand. He wasn't gonna use it quite yet but he needed to have it handy. He moved back down to Cas's parted legs and pushed his knees up and damn near folded him in half, but Cas, well he was so flexible he could suck his own cock if he wanted to. Dean lowered his tongue to the already puckering pink hole. Before he started rimming Cas, he hadn't been sure what it was going to taste like or if he would need Cas to clean it. But Cas was an angel and didn't really use that part of the body, hadn't at all till they started taking turns. Cas probably had the cleanest butt on the planet. It just had the slightly salty and clean taste of the rest of his skin.

Cas put his legs over Dean's shoulder while he continued to lick. Finally pulled back enough to coat his fingers and insert one in.

"Hurry up Dean" Cas growled.

"Patience is a virtue" Dean replied sassily. Cas groaned in frustration. Dean added another finger and began scissoring and crooking, stimulating Cas's prostate, which caused the angel to almost buck up off the bed.

"Pumpkin" Cas whimpered "I want you inside me."

And Dean couldn't hold out anymore, he loved that private pet name. He slicked himself up and plunged into his angel.

The next morning the power was out in the entire building.

…

They decided to stay with the women for a while, Dean wasn't sure if he felt like getting back on the road just yet. He liked this, living with Cas and Ceirdwyn and Grace. Methos stopped by sporadically which Cas enjoyed even though he often acted annoyed with the man. They bickered a lot too but Dean soon figured that was how their friendship worked.

Dean got along with Benny too, surprisingly. But the Cajun was all right for a vampire and he had decent taste in music and classic cars. Both Benny and Methos remembered when the first Ford rolled off the line—the women did too but they weren't paying attention all that much. Dean wasn't much of a history buff but he liked listening to the stories the men told—so did Cas. As an angel he never paid much attention to things other than wars and Dean and certain animals.

That was another thing, Dean found out so much more about his angel. And it only served to reaffirm that being in love with Cas was meant to be. He also no longer cared when he had chick-flick thoughts because Cas was worth it.

Dean had never been to the San Diego Zoo and when Ceirdwyn found that out she dragged, him, Cas and Methos to it.

"I was here during the World's Fair when it first opened" Methos said after they passed through the gate. The first thing they saw was the big flock of flamingos.

"Such beautiful birds" Cas sounded almost reverent.

Dean sighed "I can't believe that color occurs in nature."

"Nature is a wonderful thing, Dean" Ceirdwyn said, her arm hooked with Cas's.

"Yes," Cas said "you know God didn't create every creature himself. He had the Archangels help. I think Gabriel had something to do with flamingos."

"Well pink was one of his favorite colors" Methos put in.

Dean chuckled "Not surprising."

"I know he made the platypus."

Cas looked at him, expression excited "Do you think they have one here?"

"Come on, boys" Ceirdwyn said "Let's get started."

…

Castiel, after a long explanation from his mother and Methos, understood the point of zoos. True, the animals were captive but their enclosures were as close to their natural habitats as humanly possible and they served a great purpose: they allowed humans to appreciate the animals' beauty without having to travel far. That and it taught humans (or was supposed to) to save the animals who remained in the wild.

Castiel loved all animals, well except snakes, but his favorites were the big cats. Dean liked them too. "I think you are much like a mountain lion, my love" Castiel told him.

Dean regarded him with an arched brow "Oh yeah? How's that?"

"The mountain lion, cougar, puma or panther often represent leadership, physical grace, strength, cunning, hunting, intention and self-confidence when facing troublesome people. They are also known for their stealth."

Methos leaned into the conversation "Are you _quoting_ something? 'Cos that's what it sounds like."

Castiel glared at him "You are like an ass."

Methos rolled his eyes and muttered "Between you and MacLeod" then he said more clearly "I view myself more like a tiger and you my dear friend are a harmless little kitten."

Dean stepped between them "Dude, he's no kitten, believe me."

"That reminds me" Ceirdwyn said "I need new noise blocking headphones."

Castiel felt his cheeks heat up and he buried his face in Dean's shoulder.

A little later they sat down to dinner at the zoo's restaurant.

"Ceirdwyn, could you pass the salt please?" Dean asked.

Ceirdwyn tilted her head and smiled "Only if you want to, Dean, you can call me Mom."

Dean was silent for a long moment, clearly stunned and clearly thinking. Eventually he came to a decision. He smiled broadly, got to his feet, went around the table and pulled Ceirdwyn into a hug. A warm, buttery feeling spread through Castiel at the sight and he joined the hug too, whispering thanks in Enochian to his mother.

"I don't think I'll need dessert after this" Methos deadpanned.

…

Except for one thing missing, and since they were doing research on how to get that one thing back Dean was happy. The thought that good times wouldn't last was in the back of his head but ignored it as best as he could. He promised Sammy after all.

He had surprised himself a little when he agreed to call Ceirdwyn Mom but it had made him feel so wanted and loved, not that he didn't get enough of that from Cas. He thought he might feel a little guilty calling someone else Mom but he realized that even if his own was alive Ceirdwyn would have still let him call her that. And he figured that his own mom would have told Cas to do the same for her.

Since the day he and Cas moved in, Ceirdwyn had declared Sundays family time. It was the four of them who lived in the apartment above the bar and quite often plus Methos and Benny since the bar was closed on Sundays.

Tonight the six of them were playing Monopoly. It was Dean's turn and he picked up a card and sighed. He moved his tiny pewter car directly to jail "Does this game ever end?"

"No" Methos rolled the dice "it never does. Really only when you decide it ends."

"I'm not sure I understand the point of this game" Cas stated.

"I don't think there is one" said Benny.

"I think it's to learn business savvy" said Ceirdwyn.

"No, Benny's right" Methos took a drink of his beer "there is no point. You know why they call 'em board games?'

Dean laughed "'Cause you play 'em when you're bored."

"Exactly" they clinked their bottles.

Ceirdwyn rolled her eyes "Methos, I think you drink too much."

Methos groaned "Please, Ceirdwyn, you know how much I have to drink in order to just get tipsy?"

"I drank a liquor store once" Cas put in. Dean was almost sorry he'd missed the brunt of Cas being drunk.

Methos blinked "The whole thing?"

"Yes."

"So that was you? There was a liquor store in Minnesota, I think; the owner came in one morning to find every bottle empty."

"How do you even know that?" Dean asked.

"It was going out of business" Cas said defensively "I was doing them a favor."

The sound of flapping wings echoed around the room signifying the arrival of an angel. Great, that was all they needed.

"Castiel" Oh even better, it was Cas's dad. "We have a situation."

"Nice of you to call first, Sachiel," Ceirdwyn muttered sarcastically.

Sachiel nodded to her "Hello Ceirdwyn."

"Why in God's name are you dressed like you're going to a country club?"

Sachiel looked down at himself "This is what my vessel was wearing."

Cas looked back and forth between his parents "You two haven't made up yet? You're mates. Father, you were supposed to talk to her."

"Cas" Methos stretched his arms "you sound like a teenager whose parents are divorced."

Sachiel sighed and looked at Methos "Son-in-law."

Methos nodded "Father-in-law."

God, this was so many degrees of weird.

"I am aware of your exploits during the Bronze Age."

"My father said the exact same thing to me; isn't that funny?"

"What did you do during the Bronze Age?" Dean asked.

Methos sighed "In my defense it was before I remembered being an angel and I just want to point out that unlike my half-brother Caspian, I never ate anyone."

Cas stood "What is the situation Father?"

…

Damn that little voice inside his head for being right. Apparently Raphael meant to take over Heaven and by the looks of things, his reign would be worse than Michael's. To make matters worse, he wanted to restart the Apocalypse.

And worse than that, Cas had to return to Heaven to assist those who were against Raphael.

They were alone in the room they'd been sharing. "How long will you be gone?" Dean asked.

Cas sighed and held Dean's hands "I don't know. I wish I didn't have to go."

"Then don't. Stay here."

Cas moved one of his hands up to Dean's cheek "I have to go, Dean. They need my help. But if you need me, pray to me and I will come back. I promise."

What was wrong with Dean? Why was he acting like such a simpering girl? Well he wouldn't have it. He was gonna be a man about this. He pulled Cas into a heated kiss, "You'd better. And be careful."

"I will. Dean, even if you don't need me, I'd still like you to pray to me so I can hear your voice."

"Hmm, maybe a little prayer sex?"

Cas blushed but there was hunger in his eyes "If it pleases you."

Dean sighed "I don't know, it sounds pretty one sided. I mean, how am I supposed to get off?"

"You have a very vivid imagination, Dean, use it."

They kissed one more time.

* * *

**Okay gang, next chapter we check in with Sam.  
**

**Reviews are love. So pretty please?**

**TTFN**


	4. Rescue

**We see Sam and Gabriel in this chapter. Yay!**

* * *

Sam really hadn't known what to expect from Lucifer's cage but this certainly wasn't it. It was actually kind of nice as prisons go; in fact it kind of looked like a rich teenage Goth's bedroom, except you know, the flames surrounding it. But so far it wasn't at all like the impression of Hell he got from Dean. Then again maybe that was because no one had really noticed him yet. Michael and Lucifer were so wrapped up in beating each other senseless they seemed to have forgotten all about him. That was fine with Sam because he was pretty sure that as soon as they remembered he was in trouble. After all it was his fault they were both stuck down here. How long had it been anyway? He honestly had no sense of time.

The vessels, that is his and Adam's bodies had obviously been destroyed in the fall, so the two angels must have been in their true forms; though Sam still saw them as Adam and Lucifer's previous vessel only with wings. That was new. Michael's wings were made up of black feathers, glinting with silver and impressive in size. Lucifer's were also black but with under shades of red and some singeing at the bottom.

Sam had looked around for Adam but he had the feeling that Michael had already sent his soul on to hopefully a better place. Maybe the kid had reunited with his mother after all. That would be nice. He didn't deserve to be stuck down here. Hell, Sam wasn't sure even Lucifer deserved to be stuck down here, at least not the first time. During the short time they shared a body Sam got the impression that Lucifer truly believed he was doing the right thing.

Sam explored the "cage" at first, always making sure to stay out of the angels' sights. He had to wonder if this was what was really here or if it was just what he was seeing because he was "limited" and figured Lucifer to be the Goth-kid type.

After a while and failing to find an escape route, Sam just sat back—from a hiding place—to watch the Battle Royale. It was kind of like the WWE in a way, especially when Lucifer picked up a chair. Eventually though, even that started to bore him. Honestly would those two ever tire of each other? Not that he wanted them to focus their rage on him though. That would majorly suck.

"Psst!"

What the hell? Was that somebody saying "Psst!"? Sam focused his hearing.

"Psst! Sam! Over here!" the whispered voice seemed familiar and in light of the vast boredom Sam decided to check it out.

He got up and turned in the direction the voice was coming from "Who's there?" he whispered back.

"Me!"

"Who's me?" the voice was coming from behind a mirror and Sam stepped closer, after making sure Michael and Lucifer were still preoccupied with one another.

The voice sighed "It's Gabriel."

"Gab…?"

"Shh! Don't let them hear you. Come behind here."

Figuring anything was better than the angels catching him Sam stepped behind the mirror "I thought you were dead." He saw Gabriel's wings too, they were white like one would expect an angel's wings to be only there was a golden shimmer to them. Not only that there seemed to be a golden shimmer to all of him, maybe because he was wearing what resembled the garb of a Roman Centurion, only white as his wings and the breast plate seemed to be made from pure gold with Enochian symbols etched into it. A silver angel blade hung at his side and he was wearing long strappy sandals.

"I was but I got better. You think Castiel is the only angel the Big Guy's ever brought back?"

Sam let out a breath "What are you doing here?" he was going to save the 'why are you dressed like that?' for later.

"I'm here to rescue you; what do you think, you cave man?"

Sam regarded him "Did Dean put you up to this? I told him not…" although in all honesty, he'd never been so grateful to see the archangel/trickster.

Gabriel slapped his forehead "I haven't seen your idiot brother, I haven't even seen my own idiot brothers. I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart. You don't deserve to be here."

"What about Adam?"

"Who?"

"Dean and my half-brother; Michael used him as a vessel."

"Oh," Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "No Sam, I'm sorry, you're the only human soul I sense here."

Sam nodded, he had hoped as much "Okay. So there is a way out?"

"Well I got in here didn't I?" He held out his hand "We have to go now. Sam, trust me or stay here." Gabriel's voice was softer now and more genuine.

Deciding anything was better than here, Sam took his hand. It actually felt kind of nice in his own, not there was time to be thinking of such things.

"Quickly now," and they ran. "Rule number one Sam, never look back. Just keep moving."

Sam had no idea how long they ran till they reached a hole in the wall that looked like it was going to turn into a tunnel.

"Okay" Gabriel said "we go through that, I'll seal it behind us and Michael and Lucifer will be trapped. You first, go." Gabriel shoved him forwards, "I'm right behind you."

Sam crawled through the tunnel, it seemed endless and he felt he had to stop to catch his breath. That and it was getting hotter.

He felt what could only be a head bump into his butt.

"Sam," Gabriel growled "when I want to kiss your ass I'll let you know. Now move!"

Deciding not to read anything into that, Sam kept going. It sounded like something Gabriel would say anyway. Finally after what seemed like hours or maybe days Sam tumbled out of the tunnel. He got to his feet quickly because damn the ground was hot on his hands. He took in his surroundings, the air was colored a sickly orange-red as if there was a fire nearby and there was the strong smell of sulfur, way stronger than any demon residue.

"Sam," Gabriel was by his side and had an arm around his waist "I need you to scrunch yourself up as much as you can."

Sam did as he was told and Gabriel knelt, unfurled his wings and wrapped them around them both.

"What's going on, Gabriel?" to be comfortable Sam was forced to wrap an arm around the archangel as well. And no, he _wasn't _burying his face in Gabriel's shoulder. Okay he was, but only because it seemed like the sensible thing to do, even though it also felt kind of nice. What the heck was going on with his thoughts right now?

"In five, four, three, two, one." There was an explosion. Gabriel's wings shuddered but clearly protected them both from the blast wave.

The angel parted his wings, the terrain had been blackened. He pulled Sam to his feet "The only way they're gonna get out of there now is if Dad lets 'em out."

Sam took a breath "Now what?"

"Now we get the hell out of Hell. I'm going to get you topside but we're gonna have to go the long way."

"Which way's the long way?"

"Through Purgatory. Come on, someone will have heard that. We can't linger. You don't have a problem with flying do you?"

"No," after all he wasn't Dean.

"Good," arm still around Sam's waist Gabriel lifted him into the air.

…

After a while Gabriel found a secluded spot to hide in. They didn't have much further to go but he needed to rest and heal some of the damage to Sam's soul. The poor kid didn't even seem to realize he'd been damaged by Lucifer and the fall into the cage. There was also the damage done by the demon blood and Gabriel had every intention to heal Sam as best as he could.

"You need to stay in contact with me, Bigfoot," Gabriel said when Sam tried to pull away "or they'll sense you."

Sam sighed and seemingly reluctantly held onto Gabriel's hand "Who will?"

"The things that live here. They'd love to report you to the new head honcho."

"Who's that?"

"Some bag of dicks named Crowley."

Sam cringed "Damn."

"I see you've met him."

"Yeah. He sort of helped us out but…"

"The only team Crowley's on is Crowley's."

"Yeah, I figured that. So he's in charge now?"

"The new king of this dump apparently." Gabriel sent out a touch of his Grace to heal the cracks in the soul before him.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Your soul was damaged by what you went through. I'll be healing it in stages but we need it healed as much as possible before we bring you back to life otherwise you'll be a blubbering wreck."

Sam swallowed and nodded "How did you know I was down here anyway?"

"Not hard to figure out. When I came back to life I tuned into Angel Radio to find out what I missed."

Sam seemed to consider this for a moment before asking "How long till we reach Purgatory?"

"Not long. Getting out of Hell and into Purgatory is easy if you know the way. Getting out of Purgatory, well that's where the real work begins."

"Why do we have to go through there?"

Gabriel sighed "Because I'm just one angel. I don't have a whole garrison like Castiel had when he saved Dean. We have no choice but to do this the hard way."

Sam stared at him long and hard, searchingly before finally saying "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. You don't deserve to be here."

"There's gotta be more to it than that. I'm just one guy."

Gabriel sighed, he didn't want to tell Sam the real reason, at least not yet. So he went with an answer Sam would likely believe "You and your brother are better as a team, a little unhealthy if you ask me but…"

Sam rolled his eyes "Gabriel."

"Fine! You're my favorite piece of eye candy and I don't wanna have to come down here to look at you okay?"

Sam looked away, a blush on his cheeks.

Gabriel smirked "Come on, we've rested enough. We ain't stopping till we reach Purgatory."

"Wait, why are you dressed like that?"

Gabriel sighed "Traditional archangel dress code, this is what a found myself in when I found myself alive. I just haven't bothered to change yet." He smirked "What do you think?"

Sam blushed and looked away. Gabriel laughed and stood "Come on, Bigfoot, let's blow this hellhole."

Once or twice Gabriel had to draw his sword to defend against demon attack. He had thought they were being careful but apparently their presence had been detected. But finally they reached their first destination.

…

The first thing Sam noticed, before even rousing fully, was that Gabriel was no longer touching him. "Gabriel?" Sam opened his eyes and sat up. Was this Purgatory? It looked like any creepy forest except there was something weird about the grey sky, it was kind of swirly. But other than that it didn't feel like Purgatory but then Sam didn't know what Purgatory was supposed to feel like.

"Right here Sam" Gabriel was sitting next to him, "sorry the flight was a little rough." He got to his feet and held a hand out to Sam.

Sam took it even though he didn't need help standing. "That's okay. Is this Purgatory?"

Gabriel nodded "Yep." His wings shifted nervously "Come on, we need to keep moving. There're all sorts of nasty things here that'll wanna eat you."

"Like what?"

"Well, Purgatory is where all the monsters like vampires and werewolves go when they die."

Sam's eyes widened "Oh. You think we'll run into anyone I've killed."

Gabriel shrugged "Who knows? But there are worse things. Come on." He tugged on Sam's hand and led him towards a copse of trees.

"What worse things?" Sam had to know.

The Archangel sighed heavily "Leviathan."

"That giant sea monster from mythology?"

Gabriel snorted "I wish. No, much worse. Before God created angels He created the Leviathan, His first creation after the planet and His first mistake. The Leviathan were evil and vicious and always hungry. So, God made them their own prison and locked them away here. Eventually, Eve the Mother of all Monsters, not to be confused with Adam's wife was banished here too and all dead monsters followed."

All Sam could say was "Wow." Then, "You don't have a weapon I can use do you?"

Gabriel stopped for a moment and released Sam's hand. He bent down and took a silver buckle from his sandal. Within moments it had transformed into an angel blade, he held it out to Sam. "As a matter of fact, I thought ahead. You're technically still dead but you should still defend yourself. Eating other souls makes these things more powerful."

Sam cringed and took the blade gratefully "Thanks, Gabriel."

They kept walking, not holding hands this time; seems Gabriel felt better now that Sam had his own protection. "So" the angel said "I only learned enough from angel radio to know you were with Lucifer when he got chucked back into the cage. What happened since I died?"

Sam looked at him "So, you really were dead?"

Gabriel ran a hand though his dark gold hair and sighed wearily "I hate to admit it but yes. Believe me, I would have loved to have tricked my dick of a brother but he got the upper hand. He did, I also hate to admit, teach me a lot of my tricks."

They had stopped walking again and were facing each other. Sam looked down at the whiskey eyes and was surprised to see such honesty. And taking into account Castiel's high opinion of the Archangel, Sam believed him.

"I'm glad God brought you back" he said finally and feeling this was getting too chick-flick even for him, he pulled a Dean and made a joke "It just wasn't the same not wondering if you were ever gonna drop another desk on Dean."

Gabriel stared at him, slack jawed and then he smirked "Believe me, I would love to. I would bring him right back of course. You must be over that if you're making a joke out of it."

Sam sighed "I'm getting there. But for future reference, next time you wanna teach me something, just talk to me."

Gabriel chuckled and clapped him on the shoulder "You got it, Bigfoot."

"So, uh, should we keep moving while I talk?"

"It would be wise." They started moving again.

This was going to be hard; mostly the part about what happened to Cas. So he started with when Crowley appeared in the back of the Impala and what they found out from Brady. Gabriel made the appropriate comments and exasperated noises.

"So yeah" Sam finished that part of the story "demons have been watching me my whole life. Jess would still be alive if we'd never met. Hell, I can't even be sure she wasn't possessed herself."

Gabriel reached up and wiped a tear from Sam's cheek "What does your heart tell you?"

Sam thought back to how sweet and caring Jess had been "That she wasn't, that she's in Heaven."

"And I'm sure she is. I can double check for you if you want, when we get outta here."

Unable to stop himself, Sam hugged him "Thank you."

Gabriel suddenly tensed and stepped back. He drew his sword "Get behind me Sam" he shoved Sam behind him and spread his wings just as something black, gooey and humanoid shaped rushed out from the bushes. It also had teeth like a lamprey eel only much bigger.

Sam was slightly offended "Seriously, Gabriel?" he stepped to the side "What the hell is that?"

The thing snarled "I thought I smelled a self-righteous ball of glowing fluff."

Gabriel's wings ruffled "And I thought I smelled a primordial piece of shit. Are you made out of tar? Seriously? What was Dad thinking?"

"I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to eat your pet human" the thing launched itself at Gabriel who leapt up and slashed his sword in a sweeping arc. He got the thing, and Sam assumed it was a leviathan, across the abdomen area but it didn't do much.

* * *

**Don't worry!  
**

**So, please review. More than one would be awesome. I had to go to the torture chamber today (dentist) so make me feel better, pretty please. Love ya. Especially the one consistent reviewer. You know who you are.**

**TTFN**


	5. Adventures in Purgatory

**Hey guys, Sabriel starts up in this chapter, hope that doesn't turn you off. Thanks to the two people who reviewed last chapter, you know who you are. Please do it again. ;)**

* * *

Sam stepped out of the way but held his own blade up just in case. The leviathan was much larger than Gabriel. The Archangel suddenly had an electric blue light emanating from his eyes and body as he dodged and swiped at the creature. He was a much better fighter than Sam had given him credit for and actually kind of sexy like this. No, wait…what?

A wendigo came running out of the trees to Sam's left and he had to take his eyes off of Gabriel. Great, where was a flare gun when you needed one? Well he would just have to improvise. He just had to get close enough.

He easily ducked out of the way of the monster's claws and jammed the blade in its chest. It was stunned for just the right amount of time; Sam pulled the blade out and sliced off the wendigo's head. It must have worked because the thing just dissolved.

Sam whipped around when he heard a pained scream. Gabriel had fallen to his knees with the leviathan's claws stuck into his stomach. He didn't even think, he ran towards them and cut off the goo-creature's head. It liquefied into the ground.

"Gabriel!" he knelt by the archangel "are you okay?"

Gabriel swallowed "You got it just in time, thanks" his breathing was labored and it was clear he was in pain. "I'll be fine…eventually. Help me up."

Sam did so but as soon as Gabriel was standing he clutched his stomach and collapsed again and he muttered something in Enochian.

"Sam, there's a map in my tunic, you can…"

"Don't be stupid" Sam snaked his arm under Gabriel's wings and tightened around his waist. "I'm not leaving you here. We'll just find a place to rest till you're healed. Come on" he picked up both blades. "Do you hear what I hear?"

Gabriel looked up at him "Did you seriously just say that?"

Sam ignored him "It sounds like a river or something. It doesn't sound too far away; might be better if I carry you. But I'm not sure about your wings."

"I'd make them invisible but that'll take energy I don't currently have."

"How close to your body can you fold them?"

Gabriel managed a weak smirk "Bitch, please." He folded his wings about as close to his body as a bird can and they somehow looked smaller.

Sam handed him the blades and scooped him up into his arms—the wings surprisingly weren't much of a hindrance at all. Gabriel put his free arm around Sam's neck.

"I'm sure I can manage, Bigfoot."

"Don't argue with me" Sam trudged in the direction of the water "just watch my back. You know, I don't get how you were injured."

"One, I'm pretty far from the powers of Heaven and two, leviathan can kill angels."

"Shit."

"To the nth degree" Gabriel's face and lips were ashen in color and he still losing blood. Even worse, Sam could see some Grace leaking out of the wound. The archangel's eyelids drooped.

Sam shook him lightly "Hey, you with me, Gabe?"

Gabriel blinked and his lips curved a trifle "You gave me a nickname; you have to keep me now."

"Yeah, okay. Just don't die on me. Again."

"Wouldn't dream of it Sammykins."

"You hear that? The water's getting louder. I think we're almost there" at the sight of the angel drifting off again, Sam knew he had to keep him talking "Gabe, unless you tell me sleeping will help you heal faster, I'm not gonna let you, okay?"

"Um, I should probably stop bleeding first."

"Okay, so, um" what the hell "rumor has it you were rather fond of me."

"Nothing past tense about it, Sammy. Wait, what rumor? Who told you that?" and if he weren't so pale he'd probably be blushing.

"Cas. He heard it from Hermes."

Gabriel rested his head against Sam's chest "Little brat's such a freaking gossip."

"So just how fond are you of me?" he was genuinely curious. After all ever since, well, pretty much since Castiel had told him what Gabriel was like underneath the Trickster persona, he'd been having rather interesting dreams about him.

"It doesn't matter."

"Sure it does. Because if you're as fond of me as I think you are then maybe we can go out when we get out of here."

Gabriel lifted his head up "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Are you bribing me to live?"

"Yep."

"Sam Winchester, you never cease to amaze me."

The trees cleared and the ground sloped down to a river bank. He set Gabriel down at the water's edge. "Is this water drinkable?" he asked.

"Beats the Purgatory outta me" Gabriel smirked, or it would have been a smirk if he wasn't in so much obvious pain. "Anyway, you're dead, you don't need water."

"Not for me, for you."

"I don't need it either."

Sam sighed heavily "I'm at least gonna wash the blood off." He picked up a blade and used it to cut off a chunk of his button down. He soaked up some water, placed the rag over Gabriel's wound and began to wipe the blood away. The hole was still there and he could still see Grace shining through but the blood was leaking out much slower now. "Should we wrap this up?"

"Uh, maybe. Tunic's ruined anyway. Don't worry, it's separate from the kilt."

"Kilt?"

"Well I'm not gonna call it a skirt."

Sam sliced off the tunic and wrapped it around Gabriel's middle, securing it tightly over the wound.

"Thank you, Sam."

Sam gave him a smile "What are friends for?"

"We're friends?"

"Of course we are. I can't not be friends with someone who saved me from Hell."

"You don't owe me anything, Sam. If anything I owe you. I'm sorry about the whole Mystery Spot thing and trying to get you and your brother to say yes to those two dicks. I was wrong."

"I forgive you" Sam said softly "And you must really be hurt if you're admitting you're wrong."

"Leave the uncomfortable tension-breaking jokes to me and your brother."

"That's a deal" and Sam was about to lean in and kiss his cheek when he heard a rustling in the bushes. "I'll check it out" he stood, grabbing one of the blades and leaving the other in Gabriel's hands.

"Be careful, Sam."

Sam inched cautiously towards the rustling and a vampire stepped out.

"A human soul in Purgatory. How delicious. And what is that behind you? He looks scrumptious."

Sam tilted his head and peered at the vampire "Didn't my dad kill you?"

The vampire narrowed his eyes and snarled "Winchester. The baby one. This is going to be fun."

Sam smiled grimly "Yeah, for me" he swung at the guy who blocked with his own knife. This went on for what felt like several minutes, the two of them having an old fashioned knife fight, except neither one of them was able to get a cut in.

And then suddenly Sam had a cheerleader "Sam! Sam! He's our man, if he can't do it, no one can!"

That distracted the vampire enough for Sam to slice it across the chest. But then Sam tripped backwards over a tree root.

"Sam!" Gabriel shouted. But it wasn't necessary. Somebody came up from behind the vampire and cut off his head.

As the vampire dissolved a man stood there. Getting to his feet Sam saw that the newcomer was around Gabriel's height, had curly blond hair and appeared to be somewhere in his forties. "Thanks" Sam said warily.

"You're quite welcome, lad. Are you all right?" he had an English accent.

"Uh, yeah" Sam went back over to Gabriel "Gabe? You okay?"

"No worse than before" he said. "Hugh?" he looked at the Englishman "Hugh Fitzcairn, is that you?"

The man smiled "Indeed it is. Brother Gabriel, old chap, whatever brings you to this Godforsaken stretch of the Afterlife?"

"Long story. You remember who I am?"

"Even so" Fitzcairn came closer "My memories returned as soon as I found myself here."

Sam looked back and forth between them "Uh, Gabriel?"

"Oh" Gabriel struggled to sit up but only got as far as resting on his elbows "Sam, Fitz here is an Immortal. It's okay, he's cool."

"An Immortal? Why did he call you…?" he stopped as a thought occurred to him "Only Cas has ever called you Brother Gabriel. Is Fitz a fallen angel?"

Gabriel blinked "Yeah, how do you…?"

"Dean and I met Cas' mom and aunt. They didn't say they were called Immortals though."

"Not surprising," Gabriel said "I know Ceirdwyn and Grace have their angelic memories."

"Um…" Sam had a buttload of questions but figured now wasn't the best time "uh, Mr. Fitzcairn…"

"Fitz, lad, please."

"Right, Fitz, is there anywhere we can go that's less open?" he indicated Gabriel.

Fitz regarded the archangel "Yes, of course. Got in a spot of bother with a leviathan I see."

"I don't wanna talk about it" Gabriel muttered.

"Well, come along with me then."

…

Gabriel still had to let Sam carry him to Fitz's place, whatever that was.

As much as he loved attention—and the feel of Sam's strong arms around him—he hated having to be dependent on someone else. He'd been on his own for centuries, he was just used to taking care of himself and this whole injury thing really pissed him off.

"You hanging in there Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" he lacked the energy to say more and he rested his head against Sam's chest. Well maybe he could manage one more thing "Are we there yet?"

"Just about" Fitz said cheerily.

"Just keep your eyes opened, 'kay Gabe?" Sam said, was he holding him tighter all of a sudden? Not that Gabriel minded, of course.

"Do my best" he mumbled "Hey, you're gonna tell the rest of it right? Ya know, what you were saying before Slimey McGooey showed up."

Sam chuckled a little "Yes, once you're feeling a little better."

"That bad, huh?"

"Here we are gentlemen" Fitz announced. His place turned out to be a rather spacious cave camouflaged by strips of bark and vines. There were other parts of it judging by the tunnel at the back and a skylight shone down over a fire ring. A bed of moss and leaves covered by furs of some kind was in one corner and there were a couple of other throws around the fire ring.

Sam set Gabriel down on one of the rugs and then helped Fitz cover the entrance again.

"I'll get a fire going, shall I?" Fitz knelt by the circle of stones.

"Is there any other way in or out of here?" Sam looked around the space with the critical eye of a hunter.

"No" a small fire sparked to live "and I've explored this cavern quite thoroughly. There are a couple of antechambers back there that don't lead anywhere. And sadly" he pointed up at the natural skylight "I haven't yet found the opening on the outside but no one else has either so…"

Gabriel laid down on his back, turning his head towards the fire "Do you even really need that Fitz?"

"Helps to see" the Englishman said "and makes me feel better."

Sam sat down next to Gabriel, drawing his knees up to his chest "It is nice" he agreed. "Fire can be a great morale booster."

Gabriel looked at him "Survivorman or Man vs. Wild?"

Sam's cheeks colored "Man vs. Wild once or twice. Dean likes it."

"Bear is better looking, no doubt" Gabriel nodded. "Are we sure your brother is only _bi_sexual?"

Sam took an unnecessary breath "You know, I don't think we should label him. He's uh complicated."

"Understatement of the millennium, kid."

"So" Fitz reminded them of his presence "what's the long story that brings you two here?"

Gabriel sighed, he couldn't not bring Fitz with them now. He was being so helpful and he shouldn't have died anyway. Stupid Kalas. "The gist is Sam fell into Hell to save the world, I pulled him out and we're going through here to bring him back to life. And you're coming with us."

Fitz stared at him, blinking "Really?"

"You shouldn't be dead, Hugh. You don't belong here."

Fitz smiled "Thank you, Brother Gabriel."

Sam rested a hand on Gabriel's ankle.

…

It was hard to judge time in Purgatory, downright impossible really; but what felt like the next morning Gabriel claimed he felt well enough to hear the story. So Sam told him. Fitz had stepped out to give them privacy.

When Sam got to the part about taking control back from Lucifer, it was quite obvious Gabriel was livid and he if he had been well enough, he probably would have been pacing.

As it was, like before he only managed to prop himself up on his elbows "You shouldn't have had to do that, Sam. That's not what I meant when I told you guys about the rings. All you had to do was find a way to push him in."

Sam sighed "There wasn't time figure out how to do that and not get everyone killed. This was the best way."

Gabriel bit his lip and sighed heavily "Still, I never wanted this for you. You deserve better."

Sam scooted over to him "You're bringing me back to life, Gabriel; I can't ask for anything more than that."

The angel laid back down "You Winchesters are so freaking self-sacrificing."

Sam chuckled and kissed his forehead "And you're not?"

Gabriel stared up at him in apparent shock "Did you just…?"

"I think I did, yeah" he ran a hand over Gabriel's hair.

"Why?"

Sam thought for a moment, deciding what he should say. He took a breath "I've been thinking a lot about that actually and for right now, I'm gonna go with the easiest answer. I've thought you were cute since I first met you, you know for a pain in the ass Trickster."

"Really?"

"Really; I don't lie about something like that" he leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose.

And Gabriel stared at him like he was something he'd never seen before "I just didn't think you…I mean not really."

"I already agreed to going out."

"I know but I thought you were just…I mean I wasn't sure if…" He looked so pitiful, Sam could barely stand it. He took hold of one of his hands.

"Are you really that insecure? Look, we didn't have the greatest start and your second and third impressions could have been better but I told you that I forgive you. Cas told me what you were like underneath all that and I wanna give you a chance. I wanna give us a chance. I really do like you."

"Wow" Gabriel breathed "just wow."

* * *

**So what'd you think? Reviews are love and incentive to update faster. Don't make me beg. Though I will if I have to.  
**

**TTFN**


	6. Junkyard Cars

**Sorry for the delay, you know things.**

**Car sex in this chapter. Hope you like.**

* * *

Except for a couple of dream visits, Dean hadn't seen Cas in a month. He could have prayed to him to come down of course, but it was clear in the dreams that he was very busy Upstairs. He didn't say much about it, only that the situation was not improving.

About a week after Cas left, Dean had gone back to Bobby's. He had the sudden need to work on some junkers. He took a couple hunts on the way too. It was a great stress reliever.

Today though, he decided that a month was too long. Dream sex wasn't enough and he just needed his angel. He was out in the junk yard working on a '57 Bel Air that had a bad case of rust termites.

"Castiel" he set down his wrench and looked up "Cas, baby, I wanna see you. I…" he was interrupted from his prayer by a new arrival in the yard.

Holy crap, what in the hell was a '65 Ford T-Bird doing here? But damn was it in good shape. There were three men in the convertible. The one in the driver's seat couldn't be more than thirty-five, had long black hair that was tied back and he looked like someone you didn't want to cross. The man in the passenger seat was older, closer to Bobby's age and there was a cane at his side. The man in the backseat was Methos.

The T-bird came to rest next to the Impala. Methos saw Dean and put a finger to his lips as if to say "don't say anything."

Realizing they all had seen him staring, Dean figured he may as well say something, after all, Bobby had told him to make himself useful as long as he was hanging around. "Can I help you?" because he wouldn't say no to tinkering with Ford's finest creation (which was saying something because he generally hated Fords, he was a Chevy man after all).

The older man smiled "Sure, I'm Joe Dawson, cousin of Bobby Singer's, he around?"

Dean hadn't been aware Bobby had any living relatives but Bobby didn't talk much about his family anyway. "Yeah, he's around somewhere. Name's Dean, I'm a friend of his."

Joe got out of the car and walked, well hobbled, over to him to shake his hand, "Nice to meet you. My friends, Duncan MacLeod and Devin Pierce" he indicated Methos and the other dude who were now getting out of the car. Methos, Ceirdwyn and Grace had talked about someone named Mac, so Methos must be using Devin Pierce as an alias. Dean guessed that made sense, who was named Methos these days?

"How are you?" Duncan shook his hand but Methos just nodded and gave him a look that said "I'll explain later."

Fortunately Dean was saved from answering Duncan by Bobby walking up to them.

"Hey Joe, glad you could make it" Bobby shook his hand and pulled him into one those one armed-hugs.

"No problem. Hey, word on the street is that you were chair bound."

Bobby shrugged "I was surprised too."

That reminded Dean of Hermes; maybe he knew a way to free Sam from the Cage.

Methos stepped forward "It's really nice to meet you, Bobby but I made the mistake of drinking coffee the size of a Big Gulp; may I use your bathroom?"

"Oh sure" Bobby said "It's…"

"I'll show him" Dean interrupted "I gotta get some more water anyway."

…

Methos followed Dean to the house.

"Dude, what the hell?" Dean whacked him in the ribs when they got inside.

Methos sighed "Mac's like me but he doesn't remember being an angel so keep your mouth shut around him."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's usually the case with the Fallen. We don't remember till we do enough good deeds or we live long enough. I'll explain more later, right now I really do have to pee, so…?"

Dean rolled his eyes "Upstairs and to the left."

"Thanks" Methos started up the steps.

"Hey" Dean called "Which one was it for you?"

Methos paused for only a moment "I lived long enough" and he continued up the stairs.

…

He wasn't looking forward to telling Dean about the Bronze Age but he knew it would come up sooner or later. The very fact he had to ask how Methos got his angel memories back told him that Cas hadn't breathed a word about it.

Dean was kind of like Mac, only more intense and had way more emotional baggage. That was apparent when he saw how he handled the vampires and then the ghouls they'd found in San Diego's Mount Hope Cemetery. He also caught a glimpse of Dean's personality in those images Castiel had shown him.

Dean was probably bipolar, it honestly would not surprise Methos at all. But fortunately his relationship with Cas was the best thing that had ever happened to him. If Cas wasn't in his life, Methos could only imagine how miserable and angry the boy would be.

As it happened Dean was in no mood to join the rest of them for dinner so he sat in the study flipping through Bobby's three channels.

"Does Dean know about Immortals?" Mac asked Bobby, quietly.

Bobby glanced at Methos briefly—the old Hunter suspected something—before answering "Don't know. Kid doesn't tell me everything."

"Is he okay? He seemed a little despondent."

Bobby sighed heavily "He lost his brother back in May."

"Plus he hasn't seen his boyfriend in a month" Methos added which caused the other three to look at him "He told me on the way to the bathroom."

"He did?" Bobby clearly didn't believe him. Huh, very few mortals in the past 5,000 years had ever been able to see through him. Weird. Either that or Dean told Bobby about him. Yeah, that was more likely, Methos would go with that.

Joe, however was one of those few, damn it "Something you wanna say, Old Man?"

Methos glared at him "You know I hate it when you call me that."

Joe smirked "I know."

"Methos" Mac said in that annoying 'I'm so done with your shit' tone of his.

Methos huffed, might as well come out with it "All right, I ran into Dean and his angel in Colorado. We took out a vampire nest together."

"Angel?" Mac asked.

"Yep, they're real too" and Methos still didn't know just how Mac had found out the supernatural that wasn't Immortals.

Dean had just left Ceirdwyn and Grace's place when Mac showed up. Methos hadn't seen him in a year since Lucifer escaped and the first thing Mac said to him was "You know anything about hunters?"

Methos had stared at him dumbly and said "Hunters as in you need a license and you can only hunt certain things in certain seasons, hunters. Or hunters as in renegade watchers hunters?"

"Neither."

Methos's eyes widened "Oh those hunters."

And things went on from there. Apparently Joe knew about them too because his cousin was one. Honestly how do these things happen?

Methos got up from the table and took two beers from the fridge "I'm gonna keep him company."

He went into the study to find Dean watching some kids performing the Cole Porter musical "Anything Goes". They were singing "Blow, Gabriel, Blow."

"Great" Dean muttered "_now_ I have the perfect insult for him."

Methos chuckled and sat next to him "First time I heard that song they threw me out of the theater because I was laughing so hard."

Dean snorted and took the beer Methos offered him "So, you ready to start explaining?"

"I suppose, let's take a walk."

…

Apparently when Michael cast these guys out they were reborn as humans with no recollection of being an angel. A violent death triggered their immortality—and they called themselves Immortals. They all had the chance to earn their memories back either through enough good deeds or living long enough. Once they had the memories they could work towards earning their Grace back.

"Wow," Dean said "and you guys kill each other?" They were in the back of the junk yard, near the edge of the woods and the sun was just setting.

"I doubt we're supposed to, but yes. When one Immortal kills another he gets his power. We call it the Quickening. Then again, maybe we are supposed to kill each other, weed out the really bad ones. Sounds like something Uncle Michael would come up with."

Dean stared at him "Uncle Michael?"

"Oh Cas didn't tell you? Lucifer's my father."

"What?"

"I didn't tell him because it wasn't my place" Cas appeared and Dean's mood changed instantly.

"Cas!" he pulled the angel into a hug and kiss.

"I heard your prayer" Cas said when Dean pulled back for air "I'm sorry I'm late."

"S'okay, you're here now. Fuck, I missed you."

"I missed you too, my love."

Methos sighed "Seriously, a guy can get diabetes watching you two."

"You're just jealous" Dean kept an arm around Cas "So, babe, what's going on Up Top?"

Cas sighed wearily "Civil war, I'm afraid."

"What?" Dean and Methos said.

"Heaven is divided and Raphael refuses to back down. I lead those who oppose him."

Methos's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open "You? How'd that happen?"

"They voted. I thought it was best that way. I was certain my father would lead, he does have archangel status, but they wanted me."

Dean wasn't surprised, Cas was bad ass when he had to be "Makes sense to me. You got me out of hell."

"Yes, that was one reason they wanted me. And apparently, more angels than I thought were against the Apocalypse and many think Raphael has gone mad."

"Well" Methos drawled "he always did used to scare the fledglings."

Dean snorted.

Then Methos said "So, it's full on civil war?"

"I'm afraid so" he leaned wearily against Dean.

Dean tightened his hold on him "Do you need to get back up there?"

"Not just now. That's why I took so long to get to you today, I needed to make sure they'd be all right without me."

"Will they?" Methos asked.

Cas nodded "My lieutenants are very capable" he may have been answering Methos but he was looking at Dean, eyes hooded.

Dean looked right back at him.

"And this is my cue to go back inside" Methos said "You lads have fun."

The ground dropped out from Dean and a moment later he and Cas were in the backseat of the Impala. "A little warning next time, Cas."

"Sorry" and Cas attacked his mouth.

"No you're not" Dean chuckled into the kiss.

"You're right, I'm not" Cas trailed kisses down Dean's jaw and to his throat where he sucked and nipped.

Dean groaned and started rubbing his hand against the bulge in Cas's trousers. Cas returned the favor. "Oh fuck, babe" Dean bucked his hips.

"All in good time, darling" Cas murmured against his neck.

There was a knock on the window and they leapt apart so quickly they hit their heads on the roof.

…

Castiel glared at the interrupter "Methos" he growled.

Methos smirked at them "Oh I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

Castiel waved a hand, using his powers to knock Methos to his rear.

"Not cool dude, not cool" Dean leaned over Castiel to look out the window.

Methos laughed as he got to his feet "Payback's a bitch Castiel."

Castiel growled again "Is there something you wanted?"

"Nope!" and he walked away.

Castiel felt Dean's hands undo his belt "Let me make you feel better, babe" he said huskily.

Castiel held him tightly "I made sure I can stay awhile, at least a few days."

Dean nuzzled his neck "Good." He unzipped Castiel's pants "Lift up, babe."

Castiel did so and Dean pulled down his pants and underwear, freeing his already hard cock. "Dean, I believe it will be very difficult to maneuver in here."

Dean chuckled, warm breath flowing over his sensitive flesh "Who moved us in here? Besides you're made of rubber."

"I am…" he was cut off by Dean taking him into his mouth as far back as he could and he didn't gag.

Castiel groaned "And what have you been practicing on?"

Dean pulled off with a pop "You talk way too much during sex. And I am damn sick of bananas."

Castiel laughed and pulled Dean up and into a kiss. With a thought they were both naked.

Dean crawled into his lap, grinding down on him "Cheater."

"I want you and I have no patience for foreplay."

Dean moaned "Oh baby, then take me."

Castiel lifted him up so that he was hanging upside down over the front seat and his butt was resting on top. He rubbed Dean's cock a few times before lowering his head and licking at his entrance. He pulled back right away "What is this?" there was something already inserted there.

"Oh yeah" without looking he could tell Dean was blushing "thought I'd get ready for you. It's a butt plug, it uh, it makes it so we won't need much lube. Should come out pretty easy."

"Ah, I see" Castiel removed the object and returned to his original intention. Dean was in fact very ready "oh Dean, so good for me, nice and ready."

"Cas" Dean keened "want you babe, want you inside."

Castiel added a finger and then another to make sure."

"Cas, baby, wanna come on just your cock."

Well that sealed it. Castiel pulled some lube out of thin air and poured some over his cock and some into Dean's hole for good measure. Then he pulled his love back into his lap.

Dean lowered himself down "Fuck Cas, feels so good."

Castiel held him tightly and thrust upwards "Dean, Dean, so good, fit so good around me."

"That's it baby, you fuck me good. Oh yeah. Shit, right fucking there!"

Castiel had hit his prostate and continued to do so with each thrust. He put a hand behind Dean's neck and captured his lips, swallowing the next shout of pleasure.

"Oh Cas, Cas, fuck I'm gonna…Castiel!" Dean came in long hot spurts between them, covering both their chests. He fell against Castiel and rested their foreheads together.

Castiel came a moment later, releasing his seed into his hunter.

…

The next morning after introducing Cas to Joe and Mac (who both looked at him in wonder) Dean made Cas change into jeans and a big cats shirt he'd gotten at the zoo and took him out for the day or more. The plan was to see where the road took them.

They had a surprisingly good time, one they would never tell their friends about because they'd never hear the end of it. When they got back to Bobby's Mac and Joe were still hanging around but Methos wasn't. Mac had said something about Methos always taking off when the mood suited him, often without any explanation. One look from Cas told Dean that Methos had always been like that.

Then Cas had to head back to the trenches as it were.

"Just be careful, babe" Dean said, hugging him tightly and yeah, maybe he did have abandonment issues.

"You as well, my love" Cas kissed him soundly "I understand Duncan is accompanying you on a case?"

"Yeah, it's probably just a ghost but…" Dean didn't like hunting alone and Cas knew that so he didn't have to say it.

"I think you'll find Duncan to be a competent hunting partner. He is quite skilled. We used to spar all the time."

"So, Methos told me not to bring up the fallen angel thing to Mac; wants to tell himself, I guess."

Cas nodded "That makes sense. They were always as close as brothers. Duncan should hear it from Methos."

Dean ran his hand through Cas's hair "You'll come back, right?"

"With my sword or on it."

Dean blinked and his shoulders sagged as he sighed heavily "Shield, Cas, it's shield."

Cas cocked his head "Yes, that makes more sense."

"I'd rather you come back alive, if it's all the same."

Cas smiled and kissed him again "I will do my best, Dean. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Those two, am I right? Please review. They keep me going.  
**


	7. Into Tartarus

**I'm so sorry for taking so long but I guess I was a little depressed. I didn't get any reviews on the last two chapters and, well, I imagine some of you know what that's like.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Over the course of Gabriel's recovery the three cavemates talked a lot. Fitz shared stories of his adventures with Duncan MacLeod which had both Gabriel and Sam roaring with laughter. Gabriel especially liked the story of the Stone of Scone and Sam wanted to meet Duncan. Both Gabriel and Fitz agreed they would get along swimmingly.

Sam would also venture outside the cave with Fitz sometimes to help gather wood and patrol for predators. Gabriel didn't like it but he knew Sam was perfectly capable of defending himself…and Fitz. Considering Fitz was dead, he needed work on defending himself. Maybe fifteen years in Purgatory improved his skill.

And while Gabriel and Sam seemed to be in the start of a relationship now (as of yet unlabeled) they still hadn't kissed, not properly. Sam kissed his forehead and cheek and held his hand but nothing more than that. Gabriel's wound was fully healed now but he was still drained and weak. It would still be a day or so before he'd be in fighting shape but he could sit up on his own and walk around a little so he was hoping for a little more satisfaction.

Not that he would ask—he didn't want Sam to feel pressured. He knew the young hunter hated feeling pressured.

Speaking of Sam, he came into one of the cave's antechambers Gabriel had taken to meditating in. "How ya doing?"

Gabriel stretched his arms and wings "A couple more days and we should be good to go. How are you?"

"All right. Can you tell time here?"

Gabriel shrugged "Not exactly, just sort of have a vague sense of it. And I couldn't tell you how long it's been for your brother, not till we get there."

Sam nodded and took a step towards him "Fitz is making tea."

"Out of what?"

"Pine needles."

"Oh. 'Kay. Did he already know how to do that or did you tell him about Bear Grylls?"

Sam's lips disappeared as he was clearly trying not to smile "I'm not going to tell you."

"I see" Gabriel stepped up to him so they were practically standing toe to toe "and did you come back here just to tell me that Fitz was making Pine-sol flavored tea?"

Sam smirked "No. Not exactly."

"Then what exactly?" he had his hands on his hips as he looked up at him.

Sam licked his lips "You know you've been surprisingly patient with me."

Gabriel blinked "What?" then he narrowed his eyes "Samuel John Winchester if you're saying you've been teasing me for the past…" but he didn't get to finish because Sam put a hand behind his neck, leaned down and pressed his lips against his.

…

Not long after their first kiss Gabriel recovered sufficiently for them to set out.

"Okay kiddos" he stood in front of them outside Fitz's cave "This is how we're getting out of here, we…yes, Sam?"

Sam had raised his hand politely "Why haven't you told us this before?"

"I don't have a valid excuse. Now, as I was saying" he pulled out his map and unfurled it "because none of us are a living human being we can't get out the way a living human would if he were suddenly trapped here. We have to go through the Greek Underworld, its adjacent just like Hell. Once we're out of that your bodies should be restored."

"Should be?"

"If not I'll restore you myself."

"So I'm assuming there's a door we have to find" Fitz said.

"Yes. The river that runs through here is an offshoot of the Styx. We follow that upstream till we reach" he peered closely at the map "Dammit, Hermes, learn to write legibly."

Sam and Fitz moved so they could look at the map too. It was all Greek to Sam, really messy Greek. "Did you get that from Hermes?"

"Sort of. Boy has a map for everything."

"Does he know you're alive?"

"Not yet. I sort have liberated this from his collection. I didn't have time to tell anyone I was back."

"You stole from your own son?"

Gabriel sighed "Sam, please, not now. Fitz, you can read Greek can't you?"

Fitz looked at the map "Let's see: 'Follow the river in reverse till it turns to three. In the center you will see three silent sisters. Say the incantation and the door to Tartarus will open.' I believe that's what it says."

Gabriel stared at him "How is it that you can read my son's handwriting but I can't?"

Fitz shrugged "But why did he write the Enochian incantation in Greek?"

"I don't know. He's a trickster? Come on, fellas, let's get going."

…

It was impossible to tell just how long it took them to get to the spot indicated on the map. In between the occasional attack and resting period, Gabriel said it felt like a few days. The three silent sisters turned out to be three rocks in the middle of the middle river.

"All right" Gabriel grabbed their arms and suddenly they were standing on one of the rocks "Let's blow this pop stand."

…

Tartarus to Sam looked a hell of a lot like Hell. It was rocky and barren, the air was hot, stagnant and was tinged red-orange. The only movement was the extremely slow river.

"Are you sure this is right, Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Yep" the portal closed behind them.

"It looks like Hell."

"Yeah, no one can agree who copied whom."

"So how do we get out of here?" Fitz asked.

"We follow the Styx. But first, Hermes!" Gabriel called "It's me, your father, I'm alive!"

Seconds later Hermes appeared and he was wearing a brown pinstriped suit and a long (nicer than Cas') trench coat, both of which only served to accentuate his thinness. And surprising Sam further, he sported a pair of glistening white wings like his father, only they were lightly tinted with the blue of the Greek flag. He crossed his arms and demanded of Gabriel "How long have you been alive?"

"That depends on what day it is on Earth" Gabriel responded calmly "Why are you dressed like Doctor 10?"

"That's not important. It's July 11th."

"Why didn't you uncurl your hair to complete the look? And where are the glasses?"

"Dad!"

"Okay. It's been about a couple of months. I've been busy recusing Sam and we picked up Fitz along the way."

Hermes looked at Sam as if just noticing him "Sam! This is great" he pulled him into a hug "Dean's going to be ecstatic." He turned to Fitz "Nice to meet you Fitz" and then turned back to Gabriel "You couldn't take five minutes to tell me?!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes "You're more of a gossip than southern women in a hair salon. I didn't want you to ruin the surprise before I knew walking out this way was gonna bring him back to life."

"I know how to keep a secret…just not one that would make Dean mad at me for keeping it."

"See."

"How is Dean?" Sam wanted to know.

"Except for the lack of you" Hermes said "he's fine. He and Cas are on a double date with me and Ares right now."

At the same time Sam asked "Cas is alive?" Gabriel said "What are they wearing?"

Hermes ignored Gabriel "Cas is alive and so is Bobby."

"Thank God" Sam sagged in relief against Gabriel.

"Probably" Hermes nodded.

"Have you always had wings?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but I don't keep them out all the time. I can manifest them when I want."

"Seriously, what are they wearing?" Gabriel asked again.

"None of your business."

"Killjoy" Gabriel stepped a little closer to him "now come here and give your old man a hug."

Hermes did so, ruffling his father's wings affectionately. "Did you just pick pocket _me_?" he stepped back and pouted "Give me back my sonic screwdriver pen."

Gabriel chuckled and held out the object. The only reason Sam knew they were talking about Doctor Who was because Jess had been into it.

Suddenly Sam wanted to know "What _are _they wearing? And you and Ares are a thing?"

Hermes sighed "Yes we are. And the theme is Doctor Who/Torchwood."

At the same time Sam and Gabriel said "How did you get Dean to dress up?"

Hermes ignored them.

"Oh I know!" Gabriel exclaimed "Dean is Jack and Cas is Ianto! So who is Ares dressed as? The Master? His looks don't match your Doctor's Master. He's more like Doctor 3's Master."

Hermes sighed again "Can I get back to my date now?"

"First, I wanna trade this for a map of here" Gabriel held out the map.

Hermes snatched it from his hand "You…? Oh, fine" another one appeared in Gabriel's hands and Hermes sped off.

"Wait," Gabriel called after him "you didn't confirm or deny my guess!"

…

Gabriel unfurled the map and immediately handed it to Fitz "I swear I'm gonna have a long talk with that boy."

Fitz read over the map "Looks like we continue down this path for a while. It's pretty much a straight shot to the Palace of Hades. Is that where we're headed?"

"Yep" Gabriel nodded "my niece lives there."

"Niece?" the other two asked.

"Persephone, she's a daughter of Lucifer."

Sam's eyes bugged out "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm not the only Archangel to bang a goddess. And why do you think Demeter was so pissed when Persephone ran off with Hades?"

"But I thought…"

Gabriel held up a hand "Forget everything you've read. Hades asked Lucifer's permission, considering he knew he'd never get Demeter's."

Sam blinked "I'm very confused."

Fitz clapped him on the shoulder "I think it's best if we just stop questioning things, lad."

"Smart man" Gabriel grinned "Now, let's get going."

"Do we have to worry about fighting anything here?" Sam asked, taking his hand.

"As long as we don't feel guilty, no. and only when we get to the main Punishing Grounds."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired but otherwise fine" Gabriel had learned quickly that Sam could see through his bullshit so he decided not to bother lying to him. Sam didn't like it when you lied to him, especially when it was for his own good. He really hated it then.

"Do you wanna take a break?"

"In a bit; I'm okay for now." Gabriel was for the most part recovered but flying Sam and Fitz to that rock had zapped him a little. But he was already feeling stronger since they were somewhat closer to Heaven now.

"Are you okay with Hermes being with Ares?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah" Gabriel waved his free hand "Ares is a great guy once you get to know him. He's got some serious daddy issues but then, don't we all?'

Sam chuckled "Good point."

"How much further Fitz?" God, did he want to get out of here so he could kiss his hunter properly.

Fitz was walking on Gabriel's right "No telling. But apparently the Daenaids are the first ones we'll run into."

Gabriel rolled his eyes "That means the Furies will be there. Keep your thoughts pure, boys or those winged bitches will getchya."

"Hard to do that with you around, Gabe" Sam nuzzled his hair.

Gabriel smirked "You're secretly a naughty boy, aren't you?"

Sam smiled slyly "Maybe a little" he leaned down and kissed him.

Gabriel kept it chaste though, it would be much better for Sam when he was alive again and he told him as much.

The hunter sighed "Let's hurry outta here then."

* * *

**Aw, Sam and Gabe are together now. Those two are so cute.  
**

**Please review. Pretty please? It'll make my day.**

**TTFN**


	8. New Team Member

July 16th

Castiel's wings puffed up defensively. Someone had summoned him to this warehouse but he didn't know who. His angel blade slid into his hand and he held it at the ready.

"Who's here?" he called.

A figure stepped from the shadows "Hello Castiel. I'm glad to see you alive; I didn't want to kill you—it was a reflex you understand."

Castiel's grip tightened "Lucifer?"

He was in the vessel he had before Sam, at least that's what it looked like "The one and only."

"I don't understand. Why aren't you in the cage?"

Lucifer shrugged "I was but now I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

Lucifer sighed "It was Gabriel."

Castiel's mouth dropped open "I thought you killed him."

"So did I."

"He released you?"

Lucifer unfurled his wings, stretching them—they were his originals with black feathers and under shades of red. "Not intentionally. He rescued Sam—there were cracks in the cage, you see. Michael and I escaped before he could seal it behind him. I very much doubt he's aware."

Lucifer was a lot of things but a liar wasn't one of them. If Gabriel had rescued Sam's soul from the cage then maybe he was bringing him back to life. That would be a good thing because it would make Dean very happy.

"What do you want with me?" Castiel asked.

Lucifer held up his hands "First of all, lower your blade, I have no intention of hurting you. I promise."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Castiel, you know I always keep my promises."

After a moment Castiel lowered his blade but kept it in his hand "What do you want?" he repeated.

"I want to know what's going on Up There" he pointed upwards "I feel turmoil."

"Civil War."

Lucifer tilted his head "Why?"

Might as well be truthful "Raphael means to restart the Apocalypse. I lead those who oppose him."

"You don't want the Apocalypse?"

"You should know I don't."

Lucifer stepped closer "I admit I do not want to see this planet destroyed."

"Then why…?"

"I tried to talk Michael out of fighting; he refused to listen. He always does." He took a breath "I'd like to help you, Castiel."

Castiel blinked "What?"

"Save the Earth, save humanity, I'd like to help you."

"But you hate humans."

"Yes but I realized something when Sam overcame me and threw us into the Cage—I love my family more. And the one thing that I hate more than those hairless apes is the thought of my family tearing each other apart."

Castiel felt the sincerity and he needed all the help he could get "Do you think Michael's reunited with Raphael?"

"Probably."

"If I accept your help, you must follow my instruction. I don't trust you."

"I don't blame you."

Castiel licked his lips. How the hell was he going to explain this to Dean? Lucifer had killed Bobby, not to mention Castiel himself and he'd beaten Dean to within an inch of his life but they were all okay now. "You cannot enter Heaven without being detected."

"I know" he sighed "the Lucifer alarm. I'll help from down here."

Dean was going to kill him for this—or worse "You will protect Dean Winchester when I am unable to."

Lucifer cringed "He will try to kill me the first chance he gets. He doesn't seem to believe in giving other people second chances."

"I will talk to him."

"All right. If I must."

…

It was probably just a simple salt and burn in Spokane but a hunt was a hunt and it got Dean back on the road. Mac rode with him in the Impala. Of course Dean could have handled this on his own but honestly he really hated hunting alone and since Cas couldn't be here with him and his usual hunting partner was…anyway.

Dean liked the Highlander, he had a good head and was wicked awesome with a sword.

"I have to say" Mac ran his hand over the dashboard "this car is in remarkably good condition for its age."

Dean nodded "Your T-bird's still rockin'."

"That's because since I've had it I've hardly driven it outside of Seacouver. You drive this all over the country."

"Well Dad was a mechanic, you know, and I learned a thing or two from him. But Baby's done me good, always comes through. I rebuilt her once, pretty much from scrap."

"Oh yeah?"

And Dean told him about the time they got crushed by that demon driven semi. "Bobby wanted to sell her for scrap but Sam talked him out of it. He knew I'd wanna fix her up when I got out of the hospital."

"Why aren't you a mechanic? You're obviously talented with restoration."

Dean took a breath "Maybe if I ever retire from hunting but…" he cleared his throat "so, fair trade, you ever been in a major wreck?"

Mac sighed "Oh a few. Went over a cliff in a jalopy once. I couldn't get the damn thing to brake."

"Shit" Dean whistled "how long were you dead?"

"Not sure, my watch broke in the fall."

…

About half-way to Spokane they stopped at a rest stop to eat some lunch and stretch their legs.

"Hello Dean" Cas appeared at the table next to him "Hello Duncan."

Dean smiled and squeezed Cas' thigh "Hey Babe, how goes the war?"

Cas sighed "No change on the front lines yet. But new information has come to light that you need to be aware of."

"Is something wrong?" Mac asked.

"Not especially and it depends on your viewpoint."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean noticed Cas was being unusually fidgety "Cas, what's wrong, you seem nervous?"

"Partly." He took a breath "Do you want the good news first or the depends-how-you-look-at-it news?"

Dean's eyebrows rose "Since when do you talk like that?"

"I'm sorry Dean. You will like…"

"Cas just spit it out."

The angel's forehead crinkled up "I don't…"

"Just say the news, Cas" Mac told him.

Cas took a breath "It seems that Gabriel is alive and he's rescued Sam's soul from the Cage."

"Really? Then where are they?" Dean said.

"If Gabriel means to resurrect Sam it may take a while. I've tried contacting him but he may have had to go through other realms to return Sam to this one."

Dean nodded, this was good news but he wasn't gonna start celebrating till he had his brother back "How'd you find this out?"

Cas sighed "Well that's where the other part comes in. Apparently Gabriel meant to more permanently seal Michael and Lucifer down there but, uh…."

Dean groaned "Shit, did they escape?"

Cas nodded "Yes" and he put a hand over Dean's "please, Dean, let me explain before you say anything. It was Lucifer who told me."

"What?!"

"Dean, please. Just let me explain. Lucifer summoned me and asked me what was happening in Heaven. He told me that he realized his mistakes when Sam got the better of him. He wants to join my side, he doesn't want the Earth destroyed, he doesn't want his family killing each other."

Dean took several deep breaths "And you're just gonna trust him?"

"I want to, Dean. I told you how he used to be. But I don't trust him, not yet. And I need all the help I can get…"

"Even if it means making a deal with the devil?"

"I really find that term derogatory" Lucifer in the meatsuit he wore before Sam appeared next to Duncan, who jumped slightly and stared at him wide eyed.

"What the fuck man?" Dean growled.

Lucifer waggled a finger "Now Dean, language."

Dean got to his feet "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help, of course."

"I don't believe you."

Lucifer looked up at him "You don't trust me, I understand. I possessed your brother, killed your boyfriend and killed your father-figure. I also beat you up pretty good but you're all okay now and that's what matters isn't it?"

Cas stood too and grabbed Dean's arm "Dean, dear, can we talk?"

"You bet your ass we're gonna talk. Keep an eye on him" He said to Mac and he pulled Cas into the men's room. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Cas's shoulders were tense "I already told you I don't trust him either but I'm giving him a chance to earn it. He's offering to help and shouldn't we keep him close anyway? Isn't that what they say about enemies?"

"So you're gonna take him to the trenches with you?"

Cas sighed heavily "That's just it. Lucifer cannot enter Heaven."

"No, you are not asking me to babysit the fucking devil."

Cas put a hand on his chest "Dean, please, you are the only one I trust to do this. He promised to follow my instruction and he always keeps his promises."

"Cas I…"

"Do you trust me?"

…

Duncan scooted a little away from Lucifer and angled himself to face him properly "So, you're Lucifer?"

"I am."

"I have to say you're not quite what I expected."

Lucifer smiled "and you're exactly what I expected, Duncan MacLeod. Of course you are a Seraph of Michael."

Duncan blinked "What?"

"I don't want to have lie to you so I'll just do this" he pressed two fingers to Duncan's forehead.

The memories rushed at Duncan with such force he fell to the ground. Immortals, all of them were fallen angels and because they had refused to take sides in the Rebellion Michael cast them out and made them this. That—that's why Methos knew angels, he remembered.

"Methos!" Duncan shouted, climbing to his feet and pulling out his cell phone "You son of a bitch."

Lucifer leaned back "Oh Hael's not a—well, she had her moments I suppose."

Duncan found Methos's number and pressed send. It went straight to voicemail. "If you have this number then you know I'll get back to you when I feel like it." It beeped.

"Methos" Duncan growled and then spoke in Enochian which he suddenly remembered "Why the hell didn't you tell me? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

Castiel and Dean came out of the bathroom then, Dean's hair mussed up and Castiel's coat slightly off his shoulders. Duncan hung up the phone "Hello Castiel."

Castiel blinked "Didn't we already cover that?"

Lucifer stretched his arms over his head "Oh I returned his angel memories, thought it'd make things easier."

Castiel smiled "Really?" He approached Duncan "I'm glad. It wasn't what I'd call an ideal situation having only Methos recall our friendship."

"Well you and Methos really only got along with me and Balthazar around." Duncan pulled Castiel into a hug. He stepped back as he remembered something "You said Balthazar was dead?"

"Yes."

"That must be why Methos went off on his own, to mourn him."

"Or to fuck him" Lucifer was sitting on the table now "We have to remember that Balthazar is a Seraph of Gabriel; it wouldn't surprise me if he was alive as well. Though I'm pretty sure Balthazar was always the one on top so he'd be doing the fucking."

Dean stared at Lucifer eyes bugging out and he moved closer to Castiel "And you were talking to me about my language. Cas, that story you told me about when you were a teenage angel, those friends of yours…"

Castiel nodded "Yes, Duncan was involved."

"What story did you tell him?" Duncan asked.

"Patchouli."

Lucifer laughed "Oh that was hilarious. You and Methos were so high."

Castiel's cheeks were tinged with red "Why are you laughing? You yelled at Methos as I recall."

"It was my job."

Dean rolled his eyes "Whatever. I guess you're with us, Lucifer. And you're gonna do whatever I say."

Castiel looked at Lucifer and nodded.

Lucifer swung his legs "Yeah, yeah."

"And you" Dean poked Castiel's chest "you better check in often you hear me?"

"Yes, my love," Castiel kissed him "I have to go."

"Aw" Lucifer mocked sniffed "that is so sweet."

…

On the drive to Spokane Lucifer was annoying, but oddly not in a malicious sort of way. He was more annoying like Methos could be annoying sometimes, only slightly more so. He sang along with almost every song, which would have been okay because they were Dean's songs but he kept getting the words wrong. And for some reason he kept playing with Mac's hair.

Finally the immortal had had enough, he turned slightly in his seat, slapping Lucifer's hands away "Will you stop?"

"I'm bored" Lucifer whined "Are we there yet?"

"Another hour" Dean grunted "and if you ask that again I will fucking banish you."

"It'll take more than a puny seraph sigil to banish me."

Mac sighed "Brother Lucifer, maybe you can tell us a story to help pass the time."

"Hmm, well, there was this one time…"

…

"…and that's how I won."

Dean had had to pull over during Lucifer's narrative, it was that disturbing and Mac looked downright pale.

"Uh right" Dean swallowed "good for you." Then a thought occurred to him "Hermes!"

The Olympian appeared in the backseat next to Lucifer "S'up Dean? Uncle Lou. And you must be Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Wait, Uncle Lou?" he stared at Lucifer in shock.

"Hello Hermes."

"You didn't know about this?" Dean was angled in his seat so he could see him.

"Uh no."

"Well did you know about Gabriel being alive and getting Sam out of the cage?"

Hermes shrank back in the seat and clutched at his uncle's arm "Now that I may have known about. But only for less than a week" he added quickly "and…"

"Are you actually afraid of him?" Lucifer asked.

"Yes! Dude, every night the boogieman checks his closet for Dean Winchester."

Dean suppressed a smirk in favor of being pissed "Why didn't you tell me about Sam?"

Hermes took a breath "Because, they have to go through the Greek Underworld in order for him to be alive again. I don't know how long it'll take. Also I was distracted. I'm sorry."

Dammit, Dean just couldn't stay mad at the guy; even though he kind of looked like his father but taller, younger and a bit more of a cherubic face. Then the fact he was more afraid of Dean than the devil was kind of flattering. "Okay, whatever."

"Well, I was about to be in the middle of something with Ares, so…later dudes!" he vanished.

…

Spokane, WA

Mac insisted on paying for the motel so they were staying at a Holiday Inn—in separate rooms too. In case Cas dropped by, Mac told him and Mac would share with Lucifer. Dean was not about to argue, in fact he was thinking about how long he could drag this hunt out.

He stepped out of the bathroom to find Cas sitting on the bed.

"Hello Dean" he looked miserable.

"Hey babe" Dean went over to him and kissed the top of his head "you okay?"

Cas shook his head and pulled Dean into his lap.

"Uh, okay then" Dean put an arm around Cas' shoulders "what's wrong, Cas?"

Cas took a breath "Two of my friends died today."

"God, Cas, I'm sorry."

Cas rested his head against Dean's chest "I've known them since we were fledglings. Daniel and Danielle, they were twins."

"So did you and the twins, like, go to angel school together?"

"Essentially yes, we were in the same Flight."

Not knowing what else to do or say and feeling Cas' hard on beneath him, Dean leaned down and kissed him.

…

"Holy fuck."

Castiel chuckled and draped an arm over Dean's stomach "I do believe that is what we just did."

Dean laughed and kissed the top of his angel's head "I'm a terrible influence."

"I don't mind," Cas nuzzled his neck.

Suddenly a loud flutter of wings filled the space accompanied by a stern sounding "Castiel." Great, not him again.

Cas sat bolt upright, eyes wide, staring at his father who was standing at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips.

Dean sat up too "Don't you people believe in calling ahead?"

"Dean!" Cas hissed "Do not speak to him like that."

"Why not?"

The angel said "Castiel, you are leading a rebellion. You do not have time to be fornicating with insolent humans."

"Hey!"

"Dean, please" in an instant Cas was dressed and on his feet "What I do in my free moments is not your concern, Father. What are you doing here?" Cas matched his father's stance, eyes burning.

Sachiel took a breath "Your brother's been captured."

Cas visibly paled "Samandriel?"

Sachiel nodded "We need you home."

Cas looked at Dean "Dean, Samandriel is my younger…"

"Go" Dean waved a hand "you know I get it. Be careful."

"I will" Cas bent down and gave him a light kiss.

…

"Do you hear that?" Lucifer asked as he drew a card—Duncan was teaching him how to play poker.

"Hear what?"

"Exactly, I think they finally stopped."

Duncan sighed in relief "Thank God. That was getting annoying."

"Getting?" Lucifer arched an eyebrow "It was reminding me of Methos and Balthazar; scarred for life when I walked in on those two."

"I think we've all walked in on those two."

"Quite adventurous weren't they?"

Speaking of…Methos and Balthazar appeared in the room. "I got your message Mac" Methos was saying "and I gather that you…"

Balthazar saw Lucifer and he tugged on Methos's sleeve "Uh, darling…"

Methos saw him "What? But how? Aren't you…?"

Lucifer smiled and leaned back with his arms behind his head "I knew you were really alive Balthazar, had a feeling."

Methos approached him "You're supposed to be back in the cage."

Lucifer shrugged "I got out."

Balthazar sighed and sat down on a bed "I get the feeling it's going to be a long night. Hello Duncan, long time."

Duncan glared at him "Castiel is going to kill you."

"Yes, I imagine so."

* * *

**How about that? Balthazar is alive. Yay! And what do you think about Luci being an okay guy after all? Hope you like. Please review. Let me know if you liked it.  
**

**TTFN**


	9. Viewing Screen

**Sam, Gabe, and Fitz reach the palace of Hades and Persephone. They look into a viewing screen to check on their loved ones topside. **

* * *

Eventually a large obsidian palace loomed before the trio. A beautiful blonde woman stood in front of the twisting gates. She wore a slinky black dress that hugged her curves and a belt of colorful gemstones around her waist and a crown of wildflowers in her hair. But the most interesting thing about her was her delicate black wings that had a light shading of rose pink.

She waved at them, bouncing up and down on her bare feet "Uncle Gabriel!"

Gabriel broke out into a huge grin "Jelly Bean!" he ran to her and scooped her up into a hug and kissed her cheek.

Persephone, Sam figured, giggled and stepped back when Gabe released her "Hermes told me what was going on."

"Ah, good. You have a short cut for us?"

"No, but I'm going to tell you the rules. First, are you going to introduce me?"

After introductions, Persephone led them down a much more pleasant path as she explained the rules. "Uncle, since you're the only one of you three alive, once you pass Cerberus, you cannot look behind you to check if they're with you. You must have faith that they are."

"Oh" Sam said "that's the story of Orpheus and Eurydice."

The Queen of the Underworld smiled at him "Very good, Sam" and then suddenly she hugged him "I'm sorry about what my father put you through."

Sam awkwardly returned the embrace "It's not your fault and I got through it. I'm fine or I will be anyway."

Persephone stepped back and looked up at him "He wasn't always like that you know. He was a very good father to me and his other children. I think he just got lost somewhere."

Sam looked at Gabriel, eyebrows raised.

The Archangel shrugged "I didn't wanna bring him up considering he's a sore subject for you. But Persephone's right, Lucifer's not really evil per se, he just doesn't like humans because he's a whiny little brat. Who killed me. For the record, I wasn't going to kill him. I was going to stab him in a non-fatal area to subdue him so I could try and talk sense into him. But he didn't even give me a chance, I mean…"

"I think I know where Hermes gets his tendency for speeches" Sam interrupted.

Persephone laughed "So true!"

Gabriel glared at them both "One of you needs to be on my side."

Fitz raised his hand "I'm on your side."

"You'd better be considering you're a Seraph of Gabriel."

Persephone took a breath "Uncle, I must tell you something before we continue."

Gabriel arched an eyebrow "What?"

"Well, there a couple of things, I'm just not sure what to tell you first."

"Chronological order."

"Okay" she took another breath "Heaven is in civil war."

"What?!"

"Apparently Uncle Raphael means to take over Heaven and restart the Apocalypse. Seraph Castiel leads those who oppose him."

Sam was quite shocked and it must have shown on his face, Fitz's too but Gabriel's face remained unreadable.

"Okay" he said "what's the other thing?"

Persephone was more nervous now "Father and Uncle Michael escaped the cage before you sealed it."

"Shit" Sam swore.

Gabriel's mouth dropped open in shock "How do you…?"

"Father came to me for help in creating his own vessel. It resembles the one he had before you, Sam."

"Why'd you help him?" Sam's voice came out harsher than he intended.

Persephone stared at him defiantly "He's my father. And when you overcame him he came to the conclusion he loves his family more than he hates humans. He realized his mistakes. He's offered his services to Castiel."

"Does Dean know about this?"

"I don't know."

Gabe sighed wearily "Jelly Bean, do you have a viewing screen we can use?'

"Yes, of course."

….

She led them inside the palace to what appeared to be a plasma screen "All you have to do is think of somebody you want to see."

"You first Fitz" Gabriel shoved the Immortal in front of the screen "age before beauty."

After a quick glare at the archangel, Fitz looked at the screen. A moment later a man appeared. He had black hair, tied back into a pony tail and he was sipping a coffee in what looked like the dining room of a hotel or something. He was sitting at a table reading a newspaper.

"That's Mac" Fitz smiled "Well, glad to know he's still alive. Not surprising really."

Two men Sam didn't know joined him at the table.

"That's Methos" Gabriel pointed to the darker haired of the two "one of the Fallen, son of Lucifer and that's Balthazar, Cas's half-brother."

"You know they have that online now" Balthazar said to Mac.

"Call me old fashioned" Mac replied dryly.

"You really should roll with the times, Mac" said Methos "how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Lucifer joined them, carrying a plate full of waffles and bacon "I have to admire food" he said.

Another man Sam recognized was walking towards the group with a spring in his step. "That's Dean" Sam pointed out "He totally had sex recently."

"Good morning, guys" he sat down at the table "hey Methos, when did you get here?"

"Last night, this is Balthazar, he's not dead."

Dean chuckled "Ah man, Cas is gonna kill you."

Balthazar rolled his eyes "So I've been told."

MacLeod smirked "You're in a good mood this morning." He said to Dean.

Dean was grinning "And why not? It's a beautiful day, I'm going on a hunt and I'm hanging out with friends. Things are looking up. Only one thing would make me happier."

"Relax Dino" Gabriel said "I'm bringing him to you."

"Are you including me in that 'hanging out with friends'?" Lucifer asked, taking a bite of bacon.

Dean glared at him but oddly there was hardly any malice behind it "I don't know yet."

Sam's mouth hung open, this was very un-Dean like behavior. "I don't understand. Why isn't he more angry?"

"Um, he got laid last night?" Gabriel shrugged.

On screen MacLeod had taken another drink of his coffee and then said "So either we had a minor earthquake last night or someone got lucky. My money's on the latter."

"Extremely lucky by the sounds of it" Lucifer drawled.

Dean had the decency to at least blush while he grinned like a schoolboy "You heard that huh?"

"Our room is right next door, Dean. The wall was shaking."

Dean was grinning so much his cheeks must be hurting "What can I say man? Cas, Cas is like an animal."

Sam groaned "Things I didn't need to ever hear."

MacLeod rolled his eyes "We really don't need the details. He couldn't stay then?"

Finally Dean's grin dropped "No, he had to get back. His dad showed up."

MacLeod, Balthazar and Gabriel said "Why?" at the same time. Balthazar elaborated "Mind you, he's interrupted me enough, about time he does it to Cassie."

There was a carafe of coffee on the table and Dean poured some into a clean mug "Cas' brother was captured by Raphael."

Balthazar's eyes widened "Samandriel?"

Dean nodded.

Balthazar made to rise "Maybe I should…"

Methos put a hand on his arm "All of Heaven thinks you're dead. Just wait till we hear from him."

Gabriel's brows furrowed "Why would Raphael capture Samandriel?"

Dean's mood seemed to have changed on a dime, which really wasn't unusual "I'm worried, guys. This stupid war between Cas and that dick…You know, God's brought Cas back twice now but he might not do it again. If I lose Cas too…"

"Only I can call my brother a dick" Lucifer said "but you're right he is one. Raphael always frightened the fledglings. You boys remember, don't you?"

Everyone seemed to ignore him.

"Dean" MacLeod got his attention "Castiel is a capable warrior and he will do whatever it takes to return to you."

Dean stared at him "God; that face. Did Sammy take lessons from you or something? You have the address of where we're going?"

Gabriel pulled Sam and Fitz away from the screen before they could see what happened next "Come on, we gotta hustle."

"When did Mac find out about angels and demons?" Fitz mused.

"And what…just what the hell?" Sam wondered.

Gabriel's wings were folded tightly against his body and it was clear by his walk he was pissed "I'm more concerned about this war going on Upstairs. I'm gone for what four months and chaos ensues? What the hell?"

Sam slipped his arm under the angel's wings and around his waist. Gabriel relaxed immediately "Fitz and I can find our own way out if you wanna fly on ahead and check it out."

"I appreciate the offer, Sam but I'm seeing this through. We get out of here, I'll take you guys to Dean and Duncan and the rest of the motley crew apparently and then I'll see what's going on back home." He turned to Persephone who was still there "Could you show us the road out?"

Persephone nodded "Follow me."

* * *

**Please review. Reviews are nice.  
**


End file.
